Cold As Ice Demyx
by xxxinubabyxxx
Summary: A Nobody wishing for more gets what she wants and more. She discovers her past and new love in Demyx who still has no heart. Unfortunately, Xemnas is here to destory it all. Rated for language and safety. DemXOC
1. Introduction

**Name: Namie  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Class: Nobody  
Element: Omni (all)  
Weapon: A scythe with blades on each end facing opposite directions  
Number: You don't have one. In a way, you are sort of like Namine, an extra  
Friends: Axel, Roxas, and Demyx**

How long have you been with the Organization?  
7 years 

START STORY

I was woken by the sounds of distant voices calling my name. "Namie! Oh, NAMIEEEEEE!" came a boys voice. He was only a year older than me, and he was my best friend: Demyx. Without much warning, the door to my room opened and Axel and Roxas piled in with Demyx. "C'mon Namie." Demyx pleaded again. I just smiled and said, "I'll be out in a minute, but if you pervs keep standing there, then I won't be able to change." Demyx and Roxas started to leave, but Axel stayed rooted to the spot. It was obvious what he was thinking. I threw my pillow at him and said, "Out Axel!" Once everyone was out of my room, I hopped into my shower and started to get ready for the 'day'. Once I was out and had my robes on, I sat on my bed while running my brush through my hair and looked out at the blank sky. I wasn't always here. I actually used to be human,... but that was a long time ago. However, I still remember it as if it was yesterday.

Flashback  
I was ten years old, and I was wandering the streets of a beautiful place. There was a castle in the distance. I was always alone, but I never cared. It was the way I liked things. Having people around would only slow me down. Well, I was playing around near the borough, and I had this strange feeling like I was being followed. I tried to shake the feeling, but I couldn't, and when I turned around, I saw a swarm of Heartless. I wanted to scream; I wanted to run, but I couldn't I was soon engulfed by darkness, and there was nothing I could do. I didn't want my life to end up this way, I wanted to live. A bright light soon engulfed me, and I was still standing there. The Heartless were all gone except for one. It was as if my shadow had come alive. I was scared, but instead of attacking me, the Heartless just ran away. I continued to stand there, and finally I started to cry. I kept on crying until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see an eleven year old boy with sandy blonde hair staring at me. "Hey there." he said cheerfully. At first, I thought he was a bit crazy, but I soon started to warm up to him. He offered to take me to a safe place, and I accepted. I soon learned of what I had become, and who he was. The little boy was my first and best friend Demyx.

END FLASHBACK

His cheerful disposition always made me feel safe. Although, my being became colder ever since I realized that I had no heart, and yet, even that has been changed thanks to Demyx. Which brings me to now. I am part of Organization 13, and I lived among the other Nobodies in the World That Never Was. I learned about the organization's leader, Xemnas, and I learned very quickly that he wasn't someone to be taken lightly. I was once again brought out of my thoughts by Demyx calling my name. "Hurry up Namie!!" "I'll be out in a second!" I called back, and I continued to get ready so I could live another day with the life of a Nobody.


	2. Feelings

I was finally done and in my traditional black cloak. I met up with Axel, Demyx and Roxas by Memory Skyscraper.

"Hey guys." I said in the most cheerful voice any nobody can pull off. They all give me empty smiles in return.

"So, what's up for today?" Roxas asked in a bored tone, his hands behind his head.

"I heard that Xemnas has this new plan to get hearts." Axel said. The two got into a deep conversation about the new plans for the organization, but I turned my attention to the sky. It was a beautiful view, and whenever I look at it, it brings me at peace. The most amazing thing was though, there was no moon. The dark blanket was empty. I supposed that it was this that made me feel so safe inside myself.

"Hey, Namie?" came a voice from my left. I turned and saw Demyx, giving me a goofy grin like he always does. I had gotten used to it after he saved me from me Heartless.

"What's up Demyx?" I asked as I brought my focus away from the blank sky.

"Oh, nothing." he replied. "I just wanna see if you're okay." I just smiled at him and nodded. His already large grin grew twice in size. "GREAT!" he practically yelled. I sort of jumped back, but my smile didn't falter. Being around Demyx always made me feel happy. Well, that's what I liked to believe. I am a Nobody, a being with no heart, so I can't feel. All I have are memories of what emotions felt like. Although, I still fee right around him. It was so unexplainable, but he seemed to make me feel like I have a heart.

"Hey you two lovebirds!" came Axel's annoying voice, and I could only imagine the smirk he had on his face. I turned around to see that not only he, but Roxas too had a smirk playing across their handsome faces.

"Are you two coming? We were just about to go back to the castle without you!" Roxas said, his face still in a cocky smile.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We're coming." I said as I motioned for Demyx to come with me. The four of us start to head towards the castle only to find that we were to report to the meeting room. Once there, me and the others took your places amongst the other members of the organization. I instinctively put up my hood, but Axel, Demyx and Roxas just gave me a look of pure insanity.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked you.

"Yeah, you don't have to have your hood up all the time." Axel chipped in, and for some strange reason, I felt my cheeks grow warm. I raised your hand to them to make sure I wasn't going crazy. They were warm, and I was pretty sure that they were red.

"Hey, Namie? Are you gonna take off your hood?" Demyx asked as he made to grab for it, but I pulled away.

"Uh, no. I think I'll keep it on." I said hastily. Demyx just gave me one last awkward look, but he left me alone all the same. All through the meeting, I could feel the boys' eyes constantly darting back and forth from Xemnas to me. I tried so hard to pay attention to our leader, but I had such a hard time. I was completely aware of what was going on, and it bothered me. Finally, the meeting was over, and I was the first one out. I was a bout to head towards your room, but I was cut off by my friends cutting off the only path.

"Hey, what was with you during the meeting?" Roxas inquired.

"Yeah, you were acting really weird." Demyx agreed. Once again, I felt the familiar feeling of my face heating up, and I quickly said,

"Oh, I was just tired. I didn't want Xemnas to know if I fell asleep, so I decided to keep my hood up." The others seemed to accept my answer, so they bid me goodnight and left me to continue the path to my bedroom.

**IN MY ROOM**

I was sitting at the window sill trying to collect my thoughts. It was weird. For a moment there, I actually thought that it was a real feeling I had. Was it embarrassment? Anger? Happiness? Love? No, it couldn't have been. I was a nobody, and nobodies can't feel.

"We are the ones who weren't meant to be... we are the nobodies." I said aloud as I clutched the place where my heart should be. In the background I heard the sound of hands clapping. Demyx was standing in my doorway applauding my poetic statement.

"Wow," he said in awe. "That was really deep Namie. It's almost as if you captured the pain of a Nobody all in two sentences." I gave my friend a 'warm' smile and looked back out the window. It was true what he said. Because Nobodies have no hearts, they tend to suffer more, and it seems that I have brought that essence into word formation. I felt the presence of Demyx sitting next to me and dangling his legs over the side of the ledge into my room. His eyes seemed to bore into me and I tried to avert my eyes, but something was making me want to look at him. For the third time that day, the heat in my cheeks increased as they became a slight shade of red. I earned a worried look from Demyx, and he leaned in closer to examine me. "Hey, how come your face is all red? Are you sick or something?" Demyx continued to rant on and on about what possible diseases I could have, but I knew it wasn't it. I racked your mind with all the possible emotions it could possibly be until I realized what it was. It was a crush. Could it be possible that I liked Demyx? Sure, he and I did spend most of our time together when we were younger, and even now we are inseparable. Maybe it was his charm working its magic. I let out a small sigh that went unnoticed, and I looked out the window again. In the distance, I could see the light formation of what looked like a heart in the sky.

'_It must be the Kingdom Hearts that Xemnas is trying to create._' I thought at that moment. Suddenly, I felt a large thump in my chest, and I let out all my breath. Demyx stopped his rant to look at me.

"Namie?" he asked cautiously. The large thump came again and even more after that. They seemed to be creating a certain pattern of beats. I had only experience something like this in what felt like a far off dream. It was what I had before the Heartless had attacked me. It was what everyone in the organization was searching for; it was a heart. I was sure of it. The beating picked up the pace and became more powerful as Demyx came next to me, but everything was happening so fast. I felt so dizzy, and I tried to go over to the bed, but it was all in vain. Everything went black, and you passed out.


	3. I need more affection than you know

I woke up with a small pain in my chest and Demyx, Axel and Roxas surrounding me. I tried to get up, but I fell back down. I quickly realized that Demyx must have place my on my bed.

"What happened?" I tried to ask, but I was stopped by Demyx's finger being pressed upon my lips.

"Don't strain yourself. You took a nasty fall, but I managed to catch you!" he said with his normal cheesy grin. The same familiar warmth in my face returned, and I turned away hoping that no one else would notice. At least, I hoped they wouldn't notice.

**ROXAS'S POV**

I saw Namie turn away with a pinkish face. Something was bothering her, and I thought it had something to do with what happened earlier.

"You guys, I'm really tired. Do you mind if I get some sleep?" Namie pleaded while sitting up, but you knew better than to leave her be. As the others trudged out, I stayed put and stared into her dark eyes. "Roxas, are you just going to stand there? I **_do_** need to change sometime tonight." She said impatiently. I continued to stand there and survey her, but she didn't seem to like it. Her body started to pulsate with anger, and she suddenly grasped her chest in pain. I instinctively went over to her and tried to support her body, but she just fell limp in my arms.

"Namie," I whispered softly, and her eyes darted over to me. "are you okay?" I asked, and she just sat up out of my grasp.

"Rox…as…" she said slowly, as if trying to savor the way my name sounds. "I need…to tell you something…" Her voice seemed so distant, but I didn't dare interrupt her. "I've been noticing something…about me…I don't know what it is but…" She stopped and shook her head as if to say that she didn't wish to continue. She looked back at my pleading face, and I hoped that it would be enough to coax the rest out of her. She seemed to realize what I was doing, so she went on. "I've noticed changes in my behavior. Every time I'm near Demyx…I just…I don't know. I'm a Nobody, I can't feel, so why do I…?" she seemed to have a war raging on inside her head, but she still got the message through to me. Namie had feelings for Demyx. Unfortunately for her, whenever he sees her blush, he would be too ditzy to notice that it was because of how she felt. Though still, there was something I just couldn't understand. We are all Nobodies…so how is it that she can feel? Is it just a memory? No, I can tell. She can really feel this.

"Namie," I said making her jump. She turned to look at me again with her empty eyes. "have you noticed anything different?" I asked. As if reading her mind, she nodded yes, and I pressed on. "What?" I asked. She only uttered one word.

"Heartbeat."

**NAMIES' POV**

After I told Roxas, everything grew silent, and I began to grow scared. What was going to happen to me? Would I die? Was it good or bad? All I knew was that the pain had now subsided and the beating inside me stopped. For the time being, I was at peace. Roxas quickly got up and headed for the door.

"Roxas." I said, my voice soft and pleading. He turned and flashed me a smile before leaving me alone. Was that how it was going to be? Were all Nobodies destined to be alone? It couldn't be true. I didn't want it to be true. Wait, what was I saying? Nobodies aren't meant to feel, want, or need. Xemnas made that very clear from the very beginning. I was so confused, but I was brought out of my daze by the sight of bright red hair.

"Xemnas has declared a meeting." Axel said with his head poking into my room. He left in an instant, and I was once again…alone. I listened to hi slowly dissipating steps until I couldn't hear them any longer. I got my trench coat on and quietly walked down to where the meeting was. Once inside, I took my seat next to Roxas and Axel. Demyx shot me his signature goofy grin which I happily returned, and my face grew hot.

_**Blush**_

This single word echoed through my thoughts, and not even Xemnas could shake it. Was that what was happening to you all the time? Was I blushing? Xemnas's' sudden booming voice interrupted my questioning of my feelings.

"Kingdom Hearts." he said in his usual melancholy tone. "It is the key to obtaining hearts. The other Keyblade wielder, Sora, has been destroying countless amounts of Heartless, and each one releases a heart. Every heart has been collected to be used to make our own Door to the Light." So that's what he has been doing at the Alter of Naught all the time. I was always curious of his motives. Just as Xemnas's actions had become clear to me, a pounding in my chest erupted again, but this time, I saw something. It seemed to be a vision, so I allowed it to play in my mind.

**VISION**

I was running and running, to where I didn't know, but I desperately wanted to get there. In the distance, a figure appeared, and it became clear that it was this person I was running towards. The figure was obviously a man, and when he turned towards me, I lost all the breath within me. It was Demyx. His face was full of love and tenderness, and I could feel a tear fall along my cheek. It must have been when he was whole, or maybe he becomes whole.

"Reya." he whispered, but I could still hear him. The name pulsed through my mind, and I realized that it was mine. Do I become whole as well? Finally, after what felt like ages, I fell into his arm as he caressed me.

"Demyx" I felt the words effortlessly escape my lips. It felt so good to be in his arms, his oceanic sent filled my nose, but everything was brought to an abrupt halt by the pounding in my chest.

**END VISION**

I came back into reality after letting out a small whimper of pain. Everyone's eyes were on me, and I just mumbled something about my stomach hurting and excused myself. An hour later, Axel, Roxas and Demyx found me sitting in the training arena.

"Hey, what was with you earlier? How come you flaked on us?" asked Axel. "Oh, I get it. You were just so flushed by being around me, that you had to leave so you could sort out your thoughts on how much you actually care about me." he said with a smirk. I remained quiet as my quivering hand reached up to my chest. I rested it there for a moment, and then I felt it. It was faint, but it was there. I could feel the steady beat of a heart. It was so strange. Was it because of Kingdom Hearts that this was happening? If so, why was it only happening to me?

"Demyx." I whispered, and it caught the attention of the ditzy blonde. His eyes lingered on me, and I looked into them. They resembled a calm ocean, so serene and peaceful. "Demyx." I whispered again, and I felt myself walk towards him. Without thinking, I collapsed into his arms and started to cry. At first, he didn't know what to do, but he then brought me closer and held me like before... in the vision. Was that going to happen? Maybe it was just a dream, but all that mattered now was that I was with him now, and I would rather be there than any other place on earth.


	4. My heart's a battleground

I was still in Demyx's arms, and everything was quiet. My tears seemed to have stopped, so I looked up at the boy I was so desperately clinging to. His face showed no emotion. Well, it didn't show the usual ditzy look he always portrayed. He seemed to be at a loss for words, and even Axel and Roxas were quiet. Well, I was happy about one thing... Axel actually is keeping his yap shut. Reality then struck me as I mentally snickered at your thought. I could now feel. I had real emotions, not fake memories, but real emotions. Should I tell the others? What would they say? Would they tell Xemnas? I really didn't feel like having Xemnas know about my new gift. After thinking intensely about the choice I had to make, I decided on what I was going to do.

**DEMYX'S POV**

Namie was starting to shake, so I did the best thing I could. I tried to pull her closer, but she just broke the embrace. She stood up, her face hanging low.

"Namie..." I started, but I was cut off by Roxas.

"Namie, what are you doing? Are you going to tell them?" Everything was so weird, and Roxas seemed to know what was going on. I figured that Axel would know too, but he wore the same confused expression I did. Things were starting to get really weird, especially when I felt something like jealousy forming inside me. How is it that only Roxas was allowed to know? Why was he so special? Wait, was this a real emotion I was feeling? Naw, it can't be. I'm a Nobody, and I don't have a heart. None of us do, so we can't feel.

"Demyx." I looked up to see that Namie and the others were looking at me. "Demyx... there is something really important that I need to tell you." Namie said with her quivering voice. I kept silent so she could continue. "Lately," she began. "I have noticed some strange things have been happening to me in the past few days. Things that normally don't happen to Nobodies. I'm beginning to remember things about my past, and possibly see parts of my future, and the weirdest thing is, I'm starting to feel. I'm feeling real emotions. I even have a faint heartbeat. Go on, feel. You can see for yourself." She then took my hand and placed it where her 'heart' was. I was expecting to feel nothing but her steady breathing, but what she said was true. There was a faint and rhythmic beating emanating from inside her. I drew my hand back in shock, and she just gave me a small smile. Soon, I too had a smile on my face, and I pulled my friend into a hug.

**NAMIE'S POV**

I was back in Demyx's arms, and I felt right again. It was almost as if nothing else mattered, and that was the way I liked it. After a while, Axel decided to talk again.

"So, that means you can love and all that good fru fru stuff, right?" I broke away from Demyx to face him, and I nodded. His face had the biggest smirk, and he walked over to me. "Then you and I can finally be together." The agitated look on Demyx and Roxas' face made me double over in laughter. I couldn't help it. The more I laughed, the more I wanted to keep doing it; it felt good to be able to feel. I felt complete. I finally stopped when I started to feel tears in my eyes, and I looked up at my friends with a happy smile.

"Things are gonna change now, aren't they?" I asked, but I already knew the answer. Things could never be the same.


	5. Hearts in despair

Me and the boys were lying out on the roof of Memory Skyscraper watching the dark clouds pass by. Ever since I told them about me having a heart, I felt a little different around them. It was almost as if they were treating me like I was a diseased child. Well, that was how Demyx and Axel treated me. Roxas on the other hand was always so quiet and always alone. I supposed that he was thinking about something really important, so I usually left him alone. After coming out of my long cloud of thoughts, I quickly got up, and walked over to the edge of the building. I could hear the others getting up behind me.

"I don't get it." I said aloud.

"What are you talking about?" Demyx asked. I turned around to face them, and a shocked look appeared on their face. Rage began to build up inside me. Why did my friends insist on treating me so differently? Aren't I the same person they had always known? I couldn't understand it, and soon all me pent up anger spilled out.

"What is with you?" I yelled. This caught even Roxas' attention. Now the boys were in a real state of shock.

"N-namie?" Axel said, his once cocky voice reduced to a quiver.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! EVER SINCE I TOLD YOU ABOUT ME GAINING A HEART, YOU'VE BEEN TREATING ME DIFFERENTLY! YOU TREAT ME LIKE A MONSTER! AREN'T I THE SAME PERSON? AREN'T I STILL THE SAME NAMIE?" Tears were now spilling down from my narrowed eyes, and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I turned back to the edge of the tower and just jumped. I landed gracefully on my feet and ran all the way back to the castle.

**DEMYX'S POV**

Namie was running all the way back to the castle, and I couldn't help but think that it was all my fault that she was so upset. Axel and Roxas were still staring over the edge at where Namie had landed, so I decided to bring them out of their dazed state.

"Hey." I whispered, and they jumped a little.

"What?" Axel snapped as he sent me a glare. My face remained serious, and his expression softened. "What's up Demyx?" he asked in a more polite tone.

"Is it about Namie?" Roxas asked, and I nodded. "We need to talk to her." I said with my newly quiet voice. The others nodded, and we made our way to the castle and to Namie. 

**OUTSIDE NAMIE'S ROOM(still Demyxs pov)**

I stopped outside the door, and I could hear muffled cries coming form inside. I looked over at my friends and they nodded as if to assure me that it was okay. I gave them a weak smile and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so I just opened up and walked right in. Namie was over on the window sill, and when she lifted her head, she shot and icy glare at us. She was not in a good state. Her jet black eyeliner was dripping down her face, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"What do you want?" she said. Her words seemed to sting as if they had acid dripping from them. I said nothing, but I walked towards her. Her glared grew more intense before she buried her face into her knees as she brought them up to her chest. A few minutes passed in silence with me just standing over her, watching her shaking form. I then sat down behind her and pulled her into an embrace. I noticed the shocked yet happy look she had on, and I just smiled slightly. Her body was full of warmth, and it made my cold shell feel as if it were on fire. I had no idea what these feeling meant, but I liked them all the same. More silence fell amongst us all, and finally Namie spoke to us. "Why are you here?" her voice was still shaky from crying so much.

"Namie..." I whispered, and she stared up at me. "I'm so..." I started, but I was stopped by her finger being pressed against my lips.

"I know. You're sorry. Or, at least as sorry as any Nobody could be." She then gave me a weak smile. It said so much, like I'm sorry and forgive me. Although, there was one particular emotion that stood out the most. As I looked more closely, it seemed to me that there was love in that smile. Namie quickly pulled away with red cheeks. "W-what are you doing?" she asked. I just cracked a smile and said,

"Oh, nothing. I was looking at how much eyeliner is on your face. You sure wear a lot!" I earned myself a smack upside the head with Namie's pillow, and the room filled with laughter. "So, do you forgive us? We're not really used to being with a member who has a heart. We were a little afraid that you would treat US differently is all." you say hoping that it would be enough to convince your stubborn friend. For a while she just sat there thinking everything over, but then a huge grin appeared on her face, and before I knew it, her arms were wrapped around me in a tight hug.

"Of course I forgive you!" she said into my cloak, and I hugged her back while Roxas and Axel snickered in the background.

**NAMIE'S POV (few days later)**

I was in my room just dancing around and singing to the music, and I didn't notice someone walk in until I turned around while dancing and saw Axel leaning on the door frame. I immediately shut off your stereo, and glared at him in a playful way.

"Aw, and you looked so good dancing in that outfit." he pouted. I was wearing a black wife-beater tank top with red booty shorts. I threw my pillow at his head, and he chuckled a bit. "Alright, I get it. I'll behave."

"You better!" I retorted.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Listen, we have a meeting to go to, so hurry up." He then left me be so I could change into your cloak and meet with Xemnas and the other members of the organization.

**AT THE MEETING**

I was seated in between Demyx and Axel when Xemnas came in with a grim face. Now, sure he always has a grim face, but this one was more prominent. Maybe something important was going to happen?

"Everyone, I have important news that may jeopardize our plans." The room was filled with whispers. Everyone was talking to one another except for Roxas. His face mirrored Xemnas', and it made me worry. The rest of the meeting, Xemnas just talked about a man named DiZ using Sora against the organization, and all kinds of stuff that I didn't feel like listening to. Once it was all over, I pulled Roxas into a corner to confront him.

"Roxas." I said, but he averted my gaze. "Roxas, what's wrong? You've been acting differently lately. What are you thinking?" His eyes finally met mine.

"Nothing's wrong." he snapped, and I backed away at the sound of his harsh voice. "I've just got a lot on my mind." He then pushed away leaving me with a look of shock etched on my soft face. 

**IN YOUR ROOM  
**

I was sitting on your window wondering about everything that was going on. Several times my thoughts wandered to Demyx's smiling face. What was going on? As I thought about it, my cheeks flushed a light pink. He's so weird, and funny, and sensitive, and cute...I shook your head trying to rid my mind of Demyx. What was wrong with me? Did I really have feelings for Demyx? After a while, I switched on my stereo and began to sing the song that was playing.

**SAKURA DROPS**

Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no HEARTBREAK  
Sakura sae kaze no naka de  
Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo

Furidashita natsu no ame ga  
Namida no yoko wo tootta sutto  
Omoide to DABURU eizou  
Aki no DORAMA no saihousou

Doushite onaji you na PANCHI  
Nando mo kuracchaun da  
Sore demo mata tatakaun darou  
Sore ga inochi no fushigi

Koi wo shite subete sasage  
Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no HEARTBREAK  
Sakura sae toki no naka de  
Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo

Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de  
Kutsu ga surihetteku motto

Kata no chikara nuite  
Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke  
Koko kara sou tookunai darou  
Mita koto mo nai keshiki

Tomaranai mune no itami  
Koete motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo  
Hitomawari shite wa modori  
Aoi sora wo zutto tesaguri

Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
Chikau koto wa kyou ga saisho no GOOD DAY  
Sakura made kaze no naka de  
Yurete sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo

Suki de suki de dou shiyou mo nai  
Sore to kore to wa kankei nai

Suddenly Axel ran into my room just as I was finished singing. His head was hanging low as he tried to catch his breath.

"Axel, what's up?" I asked cheerfully, but I soon stopped when he looked up at you with watery eyes. I quickly went over and stood beside him with a hand on his cold back.

"Roxas... not happy... he...gone." he panted, and the world around me seemed to freeze.


	6. My journey with the Keyblade master

**A COUPLE DAYS LATER**

Everyone was in a slump. Axel wasn't being his usual cocky self, and me and Demyx didn't even bother doing anything about it. Heck, I wasn't even around Demyx to know what he was up to! I have been keeping myself locked up in my room all the time. The only time that the others have ever seen me is when Xemnas proposed a meeting. At the moment I was in my room drawing a really cool picture of something. I was sort of just letting my hand do whatever. I came out of my haze after a little while so I could look down at what I drew.

A hot blush flew across my face, and soon there was a knocking on my door.

"Hey," Demyx said in a quiet tone. It sounded as if he was trying to make it so he wouldn't disturb the peace. "Hey, we have a meeting." he said again, but stopped when he saw my blush. "Hey, what's up with you?" he asked as a rare smirk crossed his lips. He walked over to me and noticed the sketch book that I was now trying to hide against my chest.

"It's nothing. Uh, I'll meet you in the meeting room later." I said while trying so desperately to keep Demyx from seeing the picture I drew of him. **_'What if he finds out that I have a crush on him?'_** I thought as he reached towards the sketchbook. (yes, she's admitting that she likes Demyx!) "Demyx, cut it out!" I continue, but Demyx is too strong. He manages to pull the book away from me. He sticks out his tongue in a triumphant way and looks down at my master piece.

"...Wow...it's...me..." he said hesitantly, and my face started to glow a bright red.

"Uh...yeah...I uh...like the way...your hair is! Yeah, I like to draw your hair." I stammer, and I could see an equally large blush creeping across Demyx's cheeks. It seemed like that weird awkward silence made it's way into the room, because the two of us just stood there looking in opposite directions. Finally, I cleared my throat and said, "Um, maybe we should head to the meeting?" Demyx looked over at me with his red face and nodded. The two of us then walked down the halls in silence. The whole way there, my heart kept pounding inside me. I placed my hand up to in hopes of calming the savage beating, but it was no use. I looked over at Demyx and saw that he was trying his best not to look over at me, and at the moment he was failing... a lot! He kept on looking from the hall in front of him to me and back to the hall. It was so cute, but I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about.

**  
DEMYX'S POV**

I can't believe what's going on. All this weird stuff keeps on happening among my friends. First Roxas disappears leaving Axel in a slump, and now Namie is drawing me? What's next, flying monkeys? Oh well, I guess I can't complain about Namie. She is really nice and pretty. Wait, did I just say that she was pretty? Now this is all getting to my head. I even get this warm feeling when I'm around her, and my face is always heating up and turning red like hers does. It was so weird, but maybe it was because she has a heart and everything. Maybe I am even remembering the feelings of a ...crush. **GAH!!!** No. I'm a Nobody, and Nobodies can't feel, or can they? I'm so confused!

**  
AT THE MEETING(Namie's POV)**

I was sitting in between Axel and Demyx when Xemnas came barging in, making the entire room fall silent.

"It has happened." he stated. "Sora, the Keyblade wielder has been awakened." Murmurs and whispers all erupted around the room, and Xemnas pounded his fist into the armrest of his throne. "Enough!" he yelled, and everyone became quiet again. "We, will all go to Hollow Bastion. It is rumored that Sora and his companions are there." Xemnas went on and on some more about Sora and the Heartless and blah blah blah, and we finally headed to Hollow Bastion.

**  
SORA'S POV**

It was quiet around here. I thought that after most of the Heartless left that more people would show up. Oh well, Leon and the others are doing their best to restore this place. I wonder what it was like before all the darkness seeped into it?

"Sora, look!" Donald exclaimed while pulling on my sleeve. He was pointing over to a ledge, and several people in black cloaks started to appear.

"What do you want?" I asked in an annoyed tone as my Keyblade formed in my hands. Some of them started to laugh at me, and my grip on my Keyblade tightened.

"Roxas." one of them said. Roxas? Who the heck is Roxas?

"Hey," I said. "the name's Sora. My name isn't Roxas." The strangers started to laugh again. Well, most of them did. Two of them started to whisper a bit. What was going on?

**  
NAMIE'S POV**

It was completely weird, but when Xemnas called the boy Roxas, I quickly turned to face him and saw a boy that looked so much like Roxas. Roxas was a Nobody like the rest of us, but could it be possible that his other half was still able to roam freely? I turned to talk to Demyx to see if he was thinking the same thing.

"Hey," I whispered. The blonde turned to face me with a confused face hidden under his hood. "Demyx, look at that guy." He did as he was told and I could almost see the look of surprise etched across his face.

"He looks just like..."

"Roxas." I finished. Sora and the other members of the organization had a little battle of the words while I got Axel's attention and created a plan to talk to Sora. Finally, the organization left, but me Demyx and Axel disappeared behind a ledge.

"Well, that was weird. I wonder why Organization XIII kept calling me Roxas." Sora said in a bewildered tone of voice. He started walking in my direction.

"Who cares. They're bad news." someone said in a scratchy voice. That made me a little mad.

"Yeah, the sooner we destroy them, the better. A-hyuck!" came a goofy voice. That just drove me off the edge. Before Demyx and Axel could get a hold of me, I stepped out in front of Sora and the other two. He was being followed by a duck and some kind of walking, talking ...dog? Weird.

"You idiot!" I yelled, and the three just backed away. I was fuming, and I could feel sparks of lighting flying from my finger tips. After overcoming his shock, Sora stepped forward.

"I don't know who you are," he began. "but, I'm gonna put a stop to your evil!" A certain flare in his eyes made me stop dead. It was just like Roxas. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around the boy in a tight embrace. "Hey, what are you doing? You're not supposed to hug me! We're enemies!" he kept screaming, but it only made me hold on tighter.

"Roxas." I whispered, and Sora stopped thrashing. I let go of him so I could get a better look at him. He really did look a lot like my old friend. Tears started to form in my eyes, and I fell to my knees. The three travelers turned to talk amongst themselves.

SORA'S POV

I was confused. This girl was part of Organization XIII, so why did she hug me? Why was she crying?

"Should we trust her?" asked Goofy with a genuinely worried expression. Donald on the other hand was just blowing his top as usual.

"NO!" he yelled. "She's a Nobody!!! She's with the organization!" 

"Um, excuse me?" We all turned around to see that the girl was now standing, and she had her hood down. She had really pretty black hair, and her black eyeliner was streaming down her face with her tears. Two other people in black cloaks were standing next to her trying to comfort her. "Um, sorry to bother you," she continued. "but, I just want to say sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. You just remind me of someone I knew." She gave me warm smile that made me want to smile with her.

"Namie!" said one of the people next to her. "What are you doing? You can't just tell him about Roxas!" The girl named Namie then turned to him with a slightly agitated look.

"Well, excuse me, Axel! Is it my fault that our friend is standing right in front of us? What do you want me to do, just stand there and look like an idiot?" The one called Axel just stayed quiet, but the other one spoke up.

"Namie, Axel is probably right. It may not be the best time." Namie started to blush a bit when the other boy spoke to her, but she nodded her agreement.

"You're right Demyx, but if it's okay with you, I kinda want to hang out here. It seems so familiar. I think I've been here before." The two boys started to argue amongst themselves for a bit before nodding, and Namie came to walk next to me.

**  
NAMIE'S POV**

I was walking up to Sora when all of a sudden, the duck started screaming about not wanting me around. I could tell that this was going to be an interesting time in Hollow Bastion.


	7. Human

**NAMIE'S POV**

I was now walking with Sora and his companions, who I soon came to learn were none other than Donald and Goofy. I was taking in the sites, and I couldn't help but get a small tingle inside as if I had actually been here before. The whole time, I hadn't really noticed that Sora and his lackeys were watching me very closely. It was only when I had reached an old looking house did I notice Sara staring at me out of the corner of me eye.

"Aha!" I yelled as I spun around and started pointing at the trio. They gave me wide eyed stares and started to quiver a bit. "I knew someone was staring at me all this time!" It was true, I had felt this strange feeling of someone looming over me like a hawk. It was kind of weird. Finally after regaining their composure, Donald blew up in my face.

"WELL OF COURSE WE WERE STARING AT YOU! YOU'RE PART OF ORGANIZATION XIII! YOU.ARE.THE.ENEMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Spit was flying everywhere, and I starting to get really annoyed.

"Hey!" I snapped, and the tree looked at me with wide eyed stares again. "Why are you so mean to me? All I've been is nice to you, and you treat me like a dog! I have a heart you know! I do have feelings, and it really hurts to be called the enemy when you hardly even know me!" After my little rant, I felt a little better, but Sora, Donald, and Goofy were giving you some pretty freaky looks.

"Wait a second, I thought Nobodies didn't have hearts…" Sora thought aloud. The others nodded in agreement, and then they went back to staring at me. For some strange reason, I felt my cheeks lighting up again. "Hey, your blushing. Why are you blushing? Are you sick? Maybe you're sick. Wait, do you feel emotions? You said you had a heart, didn't you? How'd you get a heart?" So many questions were being asked, and I wasn't even given enough time to breathe let alone answer Sora's ridiculous queries.

"SHUT UP WILL YOU?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. For a while everything was quiet except for the heavy breaths emitting from you mouth. Upon looking at their pale faces, I quietly apologized to Sora and the others. "I know that you are curious, but I don't even know how I got my heart in the first place. All I do know is that we all want one. We want to know how it feels to have real emotions again. We were once whole, it's just that now, we are Nobodies."

"Wow, I never thought of it that way." Cam a voice from nearby. Sora's face lit up into a large smile.

"Yuffie!" he exclaimed as he left me to see a black-haired girl. She had a headband and dark clothes to match her short hair.

"Hey Sora! What ever happened to finding that Kairi girl? I thought you liked her!" Yuffie teased. Sora's face turned bright red, and he mumbled something that sounded like 'shut up.' "Okay, okay I was only joking! So who is she? Why is she wearing the organization's coat?" Yuffie stated with suspicion. I slowly backed away only to be pushed forward by Donald and Goofy.

"She's a Nobody." Sora stated bluntly. Yuffie just gasped and was about ready to go for help, but Sora stopped her. "Yuffie, wait. I don't think she's all bad. She said that she has a heart, and before, she was talking to this one guy…and she was blushing like crazy!" Yuffie then turned to you with a wicked grin. She then appeared next to me and started to tease me a bit.

"So, you have a boyfriend do you? What's he like? Is he a bad boy, or is he the quiet type? Hey, maybe he's like Sora, is he like Sora?" Yuffie kept on drilling me, and I didn't' have time to answer, but then there was a large bang and I was propelled backwards into a wall. I opened my eyed to see some more weird people. There was a man with blond hair that was wearing a white t-shirt and an orange waistband with blue pants, and old guy in blue robes, and brunette girl with a pink dress, and a dark-haired guy with leather clothes pointing some sort of gun blade at me. "Leon! What the hell was that for?" The guy with the gun blade then stepped forward.

"She's part of Organization XIII. She can't be trusted." He said in a deep voice. Just then, Sora and Yuffie started to argue in my defense, and I was starting to get the feeling that I was being watched again.

**  
AXEL'S POV**

I was watching Namie get her ass kicked with Demyx, and every time she got hit or yelled at, my blonde friend flinched as if he were in pain. "Dude, your girlfriend is gonna be fine! Relax okay?" I said with a smirk. Demyx's face had a slight pink tint to it.

"G-g-girlf-friend? Namie's not my girlfriend!" he stuttered as his face became a light shade of red. I just laughed a bit at how funny he looked. "What's so funny Axel? I'm serious, she's not my girlfriend!" I just laughed some more.

"Fine. She's not your girlfriend, but let me just ask you something. Have you noticed that when ever you're in a room with her, her face turns red? How do you feel?" I was smirking the whole time, and Demyx's already red face turned a deeper shade of it.

"Uh, well, I feel my face get all warm, and I sometimes have a hard time talking to her. I think that she would think that I'm an idiot...why?" Demyx's face then got contorted with suspicion. I just laughed even more.

"Well, my friend. It seems that you have a crush on our female beauty!" I just bust out into a fit of silent laughs as Demyx looked at me with a wide eyed stare. His face was becoming more red by the second, and it only fueled my laughter.

"Shhhhh! Stop laughing or the others will hear us, and then Namie's cover will be blown!" he hissed at me. Seeing that Demyx was being serious with me, I decided to calm down a bit. We sat in silence again as we watched Namie get dragged into the grubby looking house by Sora and the black haired girl known as Yuffie. Finally, I decided to break the ice.

"So, do you like her?" I asked, and I could only imagine the blush on my partner's face.

"B-but... I don't have a heart...a-and...she does. It would never work." He dropped his head down in shame.

"Aha! So you do like her!" I exclaimed. Demyx looked around frantically as if searching to see if no one was there before answering me.

"Okay," he said in a hushed tone. "I'll tell you only if you swear that you won't tell Namie!" I shrugged my shoulders, and he took it as an agreement, so he went on. "Well, lately I have been remembering as certain feeling. It's just that whenever I'm around her, the world seems to stand still... and I'm fine with it. Does that make any sense?" I gave Demyx one of my sly smiles again, and his reaction was so predictable. His face was bright red within seconds.

"I remember that feeling from when I was still whole. You do have a crush on her!" Demyx grew quiet, but he still had a red face. I turned to focus my attention the old house thinking that Demyx wasn't gonna talk about it anymore, but as I was watching Namie through the window, I heard Demyx say, "It wouldn't work."

**NAMIE'S POV**

I was inside the strange old house with these even stranger people. They were still debating on whether or not I could be trusted or not, so I decided to take in my surroundings. It wasn't much, just a bed, a table, a few old books and papers, and a really big computer. The sound of Sora calling to you brought you from your daze.

"Hey, Namie? You said you had a heart right?" he asked with a caring voice. You nodded your head 'yes', and the others all looked at you. "Do you know how you got a heart?" Sora continued. You just shook your head. Just as the others were about to start up again, you intervened.

"Uh, maybe it could be because of Kingdom Hearts?" you said cautiously, and everyone whirled around to face you. There faces showed an eager yearning, and they hung onto your every word as if they were something sweet. "Uh, our leader is planning on using Kingdom Hearts to make us all whole. It's what we've always wanted."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain how you got a heart and the others haven't." Leon said with a hint of suspicion. For a while you thought about it, but then you thought of a possible answer.

"Well," you started, and the others were once again hanging onto your every word. "I think that it may be that because I am not really part of the organization. I think that they once said that I was a very valuable Nobody. Maybe it could be because I am a very powerful Nobody."

"You **_were _**a very powerful nobody. Now you're human like us." Yuffie chimed. "Yeah, but there is this strange feeling I get from this place. I feel like I've been here before. If you don't mind, I would like to stay here so I could find out more about this feeling inside." you asked. You were a little scared of the answer, but when Yuffie and Sora both smiled and said yes, you could feel the happiness well up inside of you.


	8. It wouldn't work

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

I was in the spare room at Yuffie's home, my already pale skin glowing in the moonlight. Yuffie's soft snores could be heard in the distance. There was a balcony that extended from the room, and that was were I was standing, leaning my small frame against the rail and staring at the stars. Everything had been so quiet, and I didn't even hear the dark portal materialize behind me until the mysterious visitor tripped over my discarded clothes. I wheeled around to see Demyx sprawled out on the floor clutching his ankle.

"Demyx!" I whispered loudly as I ran to my hurt friend. "Are you okay?" I asked while trying to see his face. Although he tried to keep it hidden, he wasn't doing a very good job because I could see the blush creeping across his cheeks. "Demyx…are you okay?" I asked, and I started to lean in closer just as he looked up at me. My hand slipped on my silky top that was on the floor, and I ended up falling into him, a pair of lips breaking my fall. I opened my eyes to see that me and a very embarrassed looking Demyx were connected by our lips. The world seemed to melt away as I closed my eyes anticipating the kiss to go deeper.

**DEMYX'S POV**

Namie had just fallen into me, but the thing was, she was already leaning in closer, and I had just lifted my head up to look at her, and when she slipped, her lips came crashing down on mine! It was so embarrassing! I could just feel my face growing red, but the even stranger thing was…I kinda liked it. I know that being a Nobody meant that I couldn't feel, but I just felt right with my lips connecting the two of us. I slowly cupped her face in my hand as we broke apart. Her beautiful face was bathed in moonlight, and I could see a slight tint of pink playing across her flawless skin. I smiled at her as she looked away with her innocent eyes. For a moment longer we stayed that way until she looked at me and we were drawn together again. What was once a sweet and simple kiss was reenergized with so much passion and force. I forcefully pressed my tongue against hers, and she whimpered in pure ecstasy. I pulled apart as I went to lift her bridal style and gently place her on the bed.

**NAMIE'S POV**

I had no idea of what was going on, it was all happening too fast. I was soon on my bed with Demyx looming over me just looking me up and down. He began to tease me by letting his tongue slither up and down the sides of my neck causing a new fire to ignite within me. All I could do was moan in pleasure as he gently removed my top.

"Demyx…" I panted as his tongue traveled down to my breasts.

He stopped for a second before he drops himself on me and starts to kiss me again. My hands reach up to try and remove his cloak. After a while it got too annoying so he just threw it off completely. He had no shirt on underneath, and I saw his finely sculpted muscles in the moonlight.

"Demyx…I l…" I started to say, but he was no longer on top of me. He was sitting on the edge of my bed in deep thought.

"I'm s-sorry." He said in a quavering voice. Why was he apologizing to me? Our emotions had carried us this far, why stop now? I just wanted to feel his body on top of mine again.

"Demyx, what's wrong?" I asked in an innocent voice, but Demyx just got up and went to get his cloak that was carelessly thrown to the floor. "Demyx, answer me! What's wrong?" I asked with more force. He just froze and turned towards me. Tears were stinging her aquamarine eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said again. "It wouldn't be right. I don't want to hurt you." He then grabbed his cloak, formed a dark portal, and left. I couldn't understand it all. I was still letting it all sink in.

"Damn it all." I cursed to myself. "Why does he have to be a damn Nobody? Why does my heart have to ache so much?" Tears started to fall from my sad eyes. I pulled my clothes back on and crawled into bed where I cried myself to sleep.


	9. Truth in the vision

**NEXT MORNING  
**

I woke to the smell of sizzling bacon, but I didn't want to get up. My body was sore from shaking so much, and my eyes were now red and puffy. I was in a pretty bad state from crying all night. There was a soft knock on the door, and Yuffie's chipper voice sounded behind it.

"Namie? Are you okay? I heard you crying last night, is everything alright?" I stayed still without saying a word even when Yuffie walked in and sat on the bed next to me. "Your eyes are all puffy. You must have had a pretty rough night." she cooed, trying to console the war of emotions raging inside me. I just nodded my head, because I didn't feel like speaking. Yuffie's hand glided over my silky black hair in a sisterly manner as she continued to whisper to me. "There, there," she whispered softly. "it's okay. I can try and help if you want. And I'm sure Leon and the others would be there for you too." Yuffie's hand continued to stroke my soft blanket of hair until I abruptly sat up. "You okay?" she asked with a worried tone. I then turned around to look at her, an empty smile on my face.

"Don't worry Yuffie, I'll be fine I promise. Now, what's for breakfast? I smell something really good cooking." Yuffie lept up from the bed and ran out the room cursing herself for leaving the bacon. My smile faded as she turned the corner, and I felt disgusted with yourself. I had put on another fake smile. The last time I had such an empty emotion was when I was a Nobody. I have a heart now, although it feels like it's being ripped out. Why was Demyx acting so weird around me? One minute, he's blushing from just looking at me, and the next he's on top of me wanting to get inside. I was so confused, but my stomach gave a painful lurch, and I decided that it would be a good idea to get some food. I quickly dressed in blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a black hoodey, and black converse and went downstairs to see all the people from before all piled into the kitchen. Seeing as Yuffie was nowhere in sight, I decide to ask the person nearest you what the hell was going on. "Hey, Aerith?" The brunette girl turned to face me, and an innocent smile emerged across her soft lips.

"Oh, Namie, it's you. Is there something you wanted?" she asked in her gentle voice. I nodded me head yes and asked what was going on. "Oh, Yuffie said that it would be a good idea for you to see the sights, so Leon, Yuffie and I wanted to give you the grand tour of Hollow Bastion." She smiled again after I said thank you and left. I was making my way to the other side of the kitchen when I spotted someone I didn't recognize. He had blonde spiky hair, and dark clothes on. His gaze was going around the room, and it finally landed on me. His eyes seemed so distant and cold, yet I walked up to him anyways. He was leaning against the wall, so I did the same. For a while it was quite, but then I broke the ice.

"What's your name. The others seem to know you, so I started to wonder." The guy stared at me in silence, and I stared back. He looked like he was probably a year or two older than me. More time passed by, and it was still in silence. Just as I was about to get up and walk away, he said something.

"Cloud." I turned around with a questioning look on my face. "My name is Cloud." he said, and I couldn't help but smile a little bit and extend your hand.

"I'm Namie." I said and just give him a sweet look. For a while he just stared at me like I'm crazy, but then he takes my hand and shakes it.

"Aw, so you like Cloud, huh? Don't worry, I'm sure he would have his own fan club!" came a voice from behind me, and I turned to see Yuffie smirking at me. I smacked her upside the head and told her how I was just saying hello. "Oh, sure you were! I saw you making googely eyes at him!" Yuffie persisted, and by now I was getting a little ticked off. 

"Yuffie," I fumed. "if you don't shut up, I swear..." I was stopped by a hand being placed on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Cloud looking at me.

"It's not worth it." he said, and I nodded. Aerith then called everyone to breakfast, and everyone sat around a large round table. There was a lot of laughing and joking and even some teasing, but I remained quiet. It was never like this at the dinning hall at Castle Oblivion. Maybe it was that empty void of having no emotions that made it that way. I then remembered the events that took place the night before when me and Demyx had gotten so close, but out of nowhere he left. Tears were on the verge of coming out, and I felt someone staring at me. I looked across from me, thinking it was Cloud, and I noticed him looking out the window. Just as my gaze averts towards that direction, I saw the hem of a black cloak swishing out of sight.

'Could it be?' I thought to myself as the others started to get up and get ready to leave. Aerith's hand on my shoulder startled me a bit, but it definitely got me out of my daze. Maybe the tour would get Demyx off of my mind. 

**  
A FEW MINUTS LATER**

Everyone was ready to go, and I was about to grab my cloak, but decided against it.

"Hey, how come you're not gonna wear your cloak?" Cid asked.

"Because," I said. "it would bring us unwanted attention." I then smiled and went towards the door. Cloud watched me make my way outside, his look unreadable. What was he thinking about? 

**  
CLOUD'S POV**

What is going on with that girl? She claims to have a heart, but her happiness is nothing but pure emptiness. There is no true emotion behind it. Could it be that she is hiding something from us? Is she avoiding something? Perhaps someone? I should keep an eye on her. She could be trouble seeing as she is willing to hide things from us. I then left with the others to enjoy a tour of the familiar town. 

**  
NAMIE'S POV**

I was walking around town and being shown all the great places around town. I saw all the different shops, and I tasted different foods, and I was having a good time. There was just one thing that was bothering me. Everywhere I went, it felt like someone was watching me.

"Okay, where next?" Leon asked in a bored tone. His voice breaking me from my thoughts made me jump a bit. "I was hoping that maybe we could go see how the Restoration Committee is doing with the borough." The others nodded in agreement, but my eyes grew wide with a strange feeling. For some strange reason, I kept seeing a little girl running around on some stone steps and into a valley. Leon's hand on my shoulder brought me from the confusing memory, and we all headed towards the borough. Once there, the others fanned out, but I stood still. The stone steps, the valley just a little ways away... it was all so familiar. Why is it that I felt this way? Just then, memories started to flood back to me. What was going on?  
**  
FLASHBACK**

A little girl was talking to her mother.

"Now be careful Reya. There are so many things going on. Now that Ansem is experimenting with the darkness, who knows what could happen." the woman said in a worried tone, but her daughter gave her the careless smile that I had grown so accustomed to.

"Don't worry mommy! I'll be fine. I'm super strong." said the little girl. She then left the house, her long black hair swishing each way she went. I felt for my own hair and saw the color almost like it was the first time seeing it. It was black... like the little girl's. I followed her out and watched her run down the familiar streets. She reached a place with large stone steps, and I could see a valley and castle in the distance. I was sure of it now. I was in Hollow Bastion still, but who was the girl? Then, out of nowhere, a swarm of heartless attacked her. Her screams were echoing in my ears as self realization hit me. The little girl was me.  
**  
END FLASHBACK**

I felt so dizzy, and I started to fall, but someone caught me and pulled me into a dark portal. Only members of the organization could do that. What was going on? I soon appeared in my jet black room and my mysterious kidnapper set me on my bed. He then pulled off his hood to revel his face, and I gasped at who it was.

Demyx.


	10. Never knew a heart could ache so much

**NAMIE'S POV**

For a while, the two of us just sat there staring at one another. It was really awkward, especially after what happened last time we were alone together. The wind from my open window furrowed my hair, but I continued to stare at Demyx as he stared back. Finally, he was about to leave when I spoke.

"Demyx." I whispered, and he stopped in his tracks. Silence came again, but I knew that he was blushing.

"I'm sorry." he said so suddenly that I jumped a little. Rage then came up inside me.

"What are you so sorry about? What is your problem, huh? I don't get you at all. First you're all blushing every time you look at me, then you almost screw me, now this! Do you like to tease me? Why are you doing this to me?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, and Demyx spun around to face me. His eyes held back tears that were begging to be released. He looked so serious and in pain.

"No, you don't get it. It can never be. I'm a Nobody. I can't feel emotions. I-" he started, but I cut him off.

"I don't care about that! I don't care that you're a Nobody! So am I!" I continued to yell, but I had said the wrong thing, and by the time I realized it, it was too late. His face was contorted into an empty anger.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU ARENT A NOBODY ANY MORE! YOU CAN FEEL REAL EMOTIONS! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SUFFER LIKE WE DO! SO STOP IT! STOP CARING ABOUT ME! IT CAN'T HAPPEN!!" I stared at Demyx in disbelief. Did he just tell me to stop caring about him? Was that what it was? Did I like Demyx? Yes. I was sure of it. I have liked him for some time, but I had always thought that it was like a high school crush.

**_'If it was nothing more than a crush, then why does it hurt to be told to stop caring by him? Why does it feel like my new found heart is being ripped out? Could it be that I love him?' _**I thought to myself. Tears were spilling down my cheeks; the person that I cared for was telling me to forget about him. The more I thought about it, the more tears came.

"Demyx." I whispered again. He just looked at me with the same angered expression, the tears still hiding in his aqua eyes. "Demyx, I'm sorry, it's just that...I ...love you." Time seemed to stand still for a moment, but then, Demyx ran out of the room, I couldn't see the tears now pouring down his face.

**DEMYX'S POV**

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of there. She told me she loved me, but is it real? She had grown so accustomed to living the life a Nobody lives, so how is it that she can freely say 'I love you'? Could she really love me? I'm not exactly sure, but I don't want to hurt her. I can't be with her; it would only cause her pain. We could go through all the motions of love, but in the end, I could never truly feel anything for her. Just memories alone wouldn't be enough. I wanted to feel, and for that I need a heart. I just hope that Namie could understand.

"Hey Demyx! Why the sad face?" came the cocky voice of my red-headed friend.

"Not now Axel." I said while trying to hide the fact that I was crying, but it didn't work.

"Oy, are you crying? C'mon! I know what could cure that! Why don't we go talk to Namie! I'm sure if you made-out with her, things would be better." he said while winking and nudging me in the ribs. I quickly pulled away from him.

"No!" I said a little too angrily. "It wouldn't be right. It would only cause pain." Axel gave me a questioning look, so I told him everything. 

**NAMIE'S POV**

I was now making you way down the halls to the meeting room. I barged in and saw Xemnas sitting there on his chair deep in thought.

"Xemnas!" I said loudly, and he looked down at me with a blank stare.

"What is it that is so important that you must interrupt my thoughts?" he asked in his monotonous voice.

"I have important news relating to the construction of our Kingdom Hearts. It seems that the construction has taken a strange affect on me." I said with a stern tone. Xemnas stared at me a bit before motioning for me to continue. "It seems that at the very beginning, there was a strange and painful beating inside my chest. I soon came to realize that it was indeed a heart." The room was quiet and the air was stiff. I bowed my head, but I couldn't escape the sharp stare my leader was giving me. 

"Very well." he said suddenly. "It seems that you are no longer of any use to us." What did he mean? Was he going to dispose of me? "You are no longer part of this organization. I shall call the others to make you into a Dusk." Dark portals started to appear around me, and my friends were surrounding my. Even Axel and Demyx were there. They had a fearful expression on their faces, but I ignored them. I was too preoccupied on trying to figure out a way to escape. With all the dark strength I could muster, I created a dark portal just big enough to transport me. I leapt through the small hole just as my comrades tried to attack me. Although I made it through, I still managed to get a large, deep cut on my leg, and my jeans were ripped. The strange sensation of swirling through nothingness came over me, and I soon landed at the feet of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee.


	11. Reya's revival

It had been a few days since I had arrived in Hollow Bastion. Yuffie and the others willing took me in after I told them what happened. They even made me a member of the Restoration Committee. Even though I was away from the very place that was going to kill me, I still couldn't help but have that empty feeling that I recognized so well. It was the feeling I had when I was a Nobody. Several people tried to cheer me up. Most of the time it was Yuffie, but there was this one rare time that Cloud came in to talk.

"You can't do this." he said, but I was only half listening. "Namie, why do you insist on living in the past?"

"Because," I croaked. My voice was scratchy from not being used. "Because, he's in my past." Cloud sighed and sat on my bed next to me. 

"Living in the past will not help you overcome your obstacles. You must allow your heart to go forward in order to overcome what you fear." he said, and I looked over at him. His face stayed emotionless, but his eyes held a slight hint of caring. I allowed myself a weak smile and whispered a thank you. He nodded at me and got up to leave. He was just about to open the door to leave my room, but he felt soft arms wrap themselves around him. I pulled him into a small embrace from behind and nuzzled my face into his back.

"Thank you Cloud." I said again, and a faint smile spread across his lips. 

**  
LATER THAT DAY**

"Well, look who's up. It's the living dead." Yuffie joked when she saw me coming down the stairs. I laughed a bit and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Yuffie, when do we leave for Merlin's house?" I called as I went diving into the fridge.

"In a few minutes, why?" she called back. My head popped out the fridge, and I darted upstairs to take a quick shower and get dressed.

I started to run towards the door and grabbed Yuffie by the wrist on the way.

"C'mon let's go!" I said as the two of us made our way down the streets of Hollow Bastion.

**AT MERLIN'S HOUSE**

Me, Yuffie, Cid, Merlin, Aerith, and Leon were all at headquarters when the door burst open, and three silhouettes stood in the doorway.

"So, did we miss anything?" came the voice of the famous Keyblade wielder as he and his companions entered the small house. I giggled at their way of entrance which earned me a questioning look from Sora. "What are you laughing at?" he asked, and me laughter only doubled.

"Hey, knock it off!" Leon said over my giggle fit and now Donald's yelling. The three of us ceased our noise and stood at attention. Leon gave us the strangest looks before continuing. "Well, first of all Namie, I looked up the name 'Reya' like you asked me to, and it turns out that she was a resident of Hollow Bastion. I even managed to get a picture of her." Leon handed me an old torn page of a newspaper and on it was the little girl from my flashback. It was me when I was little. My name was really Reya Akutsu, and I was born here in Hollow Bastion back when it was still called Radiant Garden. A single tear fell from my eyes as they sort of glazed over.

"Thank you Leon." I whispered, and he nodded in my direction. Leon went on to telling Sora to take me around town to let me take in the sites, and soon we were out in the bailey looking over at the dilapidated castle. "It looks so different now." I whispered as Sora's comforting hand reached my shoulder.

"Yeah," he said in a slightly sad tone, but it soon brightened. "Well, at least you're free of the organization!" He gave me a smile which soon faltered as he saw my tearful eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked as he kneeled down beside me.

"I miss him." I said softly. As you said that, the wind picked up and brought the oceanic sent of the person I loved to my nose. He was here.

**DEMYX'S POV  
**

I saw her talking to the Keyblade Master. She was really sad, and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. I wish that there was something I could do, but if Xemnas catches me with her then we could both become Dusks. I noticed that she stiffened up as the wind passed by her angelic face, and I figured that she caught on that I was here.

"I miss him." I heard her say, and I froze up. I knew exactly who she was talking about. I knew that she meant me, and yet I still pushed her away. I can't believe myself.

**NAMIE'S POV**

"Sora, can I tell you about it? I mean, I haven't talked to anyone about it. I haven't even told my best friend from the Organization about it, so is it okay to tell you?" I asked with uncertainty. The young brunette nodded his head, and I continued. "Well, it's just that every time I'm with him, I get this warm feeling. I just feel like everything is perfect with him just being there, and I just want to melt in his arms. He's so easy to talk to, and I can be myself around him, but when he told me to stop caring, it felt like my heart was being crushed. I just wanted to die right there. Does that make any sense at all? Does it make sense that I'm in love with a Nobody?" It stayed quiet for so long, and for a while I thought that Sora wasn't going to answer, but he finally said something.

"Wow. You must really care about this guy, but it sounds like he just doesn't want you to get hurt. I mean, I don't really understand what a Nobody goes through, but I know that they can't really be with someone who has a heart. It wouldn't be right because their emotions wouldn't be real." As I listened to his sad words, tears began to spill down my face, and before you knew it, I threw myself onto Sora in a deep embrace. The wind picked up again, but this time no sent of the ocean met my waiting nose.

**DEMYX'S POV**

I left. I had to leave. I couldn't bare to see her cry and know that it was because of me that tears stained her beautiful face. My stomach churned with the emotion that would be held in my heart if I had one. I was stupid. I knew that now. When she told me that she loved me the first time, it wasn't just something to get me to stop being mad at her. She had really meant it. And when I see her crying her eyes out because I pushed her away, the sickening feeling in my gut just worsens. I walked down the halls of the empty castle with nothing on my mind when I suddenly passed the meeting room and heard the voice of our superior. He seemed to have called everyone together, but then why didn't I get the message? Axel then came running up to me panting heavily.

"Hey Demyx, is there a meeting going on?" he asked through heavy breaths. I shook my head.

"I don't think so, but let's listen. They could be talking about Namie." I said, and we placed our ears against the cool metal.

"The Keyblade master will continue to destroy the Heartless which in turn will free their captive hearts. That is what we will use for our Kingdom Hearts. All the rage, hatred and sorrow held within them is what will make us whole." our leader said. A slight murmur followed.

"What about the traitor with her heart?" one asked. "Yes, what about Namie?" said another. It was quiet then ...too quiet. Xemnas' hollow laughter rang in my ears.

"We will eliminate her at any cost." His insane laughs filled my mind as I ran. I ran out of the castle. I ran through the city and to Memory Skyscraper where I stopped to catch my breath. I could hear Axel's footsteps growing louder and louder until he finally stopped behind me.

"You followed?" I asked.

"Well yeah. I figured you were gonna go keep an eye on Namie." he said. It was true, I was going to go see Namie. Maybe she could help us. Xemnas shouldn't be allowed to do this, and someone had to stop him.

**NAMIE'S POV (late at night)**

I was sitting at the kitchen table of Yuffie's home. Sora, Donald and Goofy were all with me, and they were staring at me as I ate a carton of ice cream.

"Well, I'm glad that you're feeling better." he said as he pulled on a dry shirt. I had cried into him for so long that I left a large tear stain. I giggled a bit before nodding and returning to my ice cream. The room was quiet again. "Well, tomorrow is the day we leave, so how about we make the most of it? What do you say Namie?" he asked with his goofy grin.

"Reya." I whispered and he gave me a strange look. My eyes met his, and a smile curled my lips. "Call me by my real name. I'm not a Nobody anymore, so I don't want to keep that name."

"Oh," said Sora. "so what is your real name?" My smile grew even bigger.

"Reya." I repeated. Sora then joined me in smiling and said, "Okay **_Reya,_** let's go make the most of our time. Let's go hang out with the others." I then nodded and took his hand and walked with him to go and have fun with our friends. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I could finally be home.


	12. Another chance

**DEMYX'S POV**

I had just arrived in a small town with my red-headed friend.

"Hey, what is this place?" I asked. Axel scratched his head while thinking. Then he snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah. I think that this is that Hollow Bastion place. You, know, the place that Namie always hangs around. Didn't they say that the Keyblade Master is here too?" he asked. It was true, 'Roxas' was here. I wondered what they were doing? Was Namie going to join up with them now that she has a heart? It may be a good thing that she does, but she could get seriously hurt. The organization said that they would stop at nothing to eliminate her. On top of that, what if Axel and I die, and we can't protect her? Man, is this what caring is like?

"Hey Demyx? You okay?" Axel said while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah." I said, and I looked down at myself and then realized that we were still in our organization robes. "But dude, I think we need to change before we do anything."

Well, after the two got dressed, the started to make their way down the street and towards the Committee HQ. (they don't really know where the hell they are going, so just bear with me for a while)

**REYA'S POV  
(yeah, from now on, since namie is whole, we are gonna call her Reya.)  
**

I was sitting in the chair at the round table while the others were surrounding Cid at the computer.

"Would 'yall just give me some room to breathe?! I can't do anything to stop the Heartless with ev'ryone lookin' over my shoulder all the time!" he yelled after finally cracking. I silently giggled to myself, but Cid must have heard. "And what do you think is so funny?" he asked still fuming. My giggles just kept coming even when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Sora said as he left the circle around Cid. He opened the door and saw two guys standing there. One had outrageously spiky red hair with emerald green eyes while the other had a sandy blonde fohawk and aquamarine eyes.

"Uh, hi." the blonde said nervously. "We're here looking for someone really important. Her name is Namie. Maybe you know her?" My head shot up when I heard my old alias. 

"Damn it Demyx! It's the Keyblade Master you're talking to! He already met Namie! I think he'll remember her!" came Axel's voice. I quickly got up from my chair and pushed Sora from the door and stared at my friends.

"Hey!" Sora cried while rubbing his ass. I gave him an apologetic smile and said, "Sorry Sora." before turning back to Axel and Demyx.

"So can we come in?" Demyx asked with uncertainty. The people behind me were probably shaking their heads and begging me not to let them in, but I couldn't just let them stay outside, so I let them in.

"So, what's up with the new outfits?" I asked after they got settled inside. Axel's famous smirk emerged on his face.

"What, don't you like them? I dressed up just for you." he said, and Demyx sent him a death glare. I just giggled and said, "I think they make you guys look hot. But seriously, how come you aren't wearing the organization outfits?" They exchanged doubtful looks while trying to figure out whether or not to tell me, but that only made my already growing uneasiness double. "**JUST TELL ME ALREADY**!" I yelled and the boys jumped. Finally Demyx got up to face me.

"Well, you see..." and he went into detail about the troubles at hand and what the organization was planning. "And they want to get rid of you, and we quit the organization 'cuz we don't want you to get hurt." I practically gasped at the last part that Demyx said. Does this mean he actually cares about me? The two of us looked each other dead in the eyes and stayed that way for a while until Yuffie pulled me aside.

"Yuffie!" I tried to say, but she muffled my mouth with her hand.

"Hey, isn't that the guy you like? You know, the blondey?" she asked. I nodded your head, but then started to wonder how she knew. She must of caught on because she told me that Sora told her. "So, what's his name?" she asked while removing her hand.

"Demyx." I said, and a sadistic smile twisted her lips. I had no idea of what was going to happen, but I just knew that I wasn't going to like it in the long run.

"Okay! Demyx and friend..." Yuffie started, but she was interrupted by Axel.

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" he said with his trademark line that always made me laugh. Yuffie just shrugged it off before continuing.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, you guys are gonna stay at my place with Reya, I mean Namie." she added upon noticing the confused looks on the boys' faces. After everyone agreed that it would be safe to have the ex-organization members stay with me and Yuffie, we all left for home, and Sora left to go see Donald and Goofy at the hotel.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

I was standing out on my balcony staring at the sky when I heard someone come in. I didn't turn around until **_HE_** tripped over my sketchbook and fell over. I saw Demyx sprawled out on the floor, and a smile cracked my serious face.

"Hey Dem." I said leisurely. He gave me and awkward smile before getting up to come stand next to me.

"It's really pretty out tonight." he said. I smiled at him and nodded my head. The two of us stayed quiet, and I felt a little weird. Things had become so tense between the two of us, and here we were staring up at the stars as if nothing happened. The wind began to pick up, and Demyx's oceanic scent met my nose. How I missed that scent. It sent shivers down my spine. I felt a little heavier, and I noticed that Demyx placed his jacket on me. I smiled and sat on the wood floor of the balcony, and Demyx did the same. I continued to stay silent, but the awkwardness had left, and I was soon leaning into him. I must have fallen asleep, but I felt myself being picked up and carried over to the bed. Demyx set me down gently and hopped in himself. He gave me a swift kiss on my lips and wrapped his arm around me, and the two of us slept like that throughout the night.


	13. What is in a heartbeat?

**IN THE MORNING( Reya's pov)**

I woke up with something heavy around my small waist that prevented me from getting up. I craned my neck to see what it was, and I came face-to-face with the sandy blonde that I had grown to love. I could feel myself blush, and even though I knew Demyx couldn't see me, I still tried to hide my crimson face. He let out a tired moan before pulling me in even closer. My face was now so close to his neck and the smell of his cologne was so strong it seemed as if he just put it on. His face was so peaceful when he slept, and I didn't want to disturb him, so I just nuzzled your face into him. While laying in the safety and comfort of his arms, I tried to remember the events of the night before.

**_FLASHBACK_**

I was standing out on my balcony staring at the sky when I heard someone come in. I didn't turn around until **_HE_** tripped over my sketchbook and fell over. I saw Demyx sprawled out on the floor, and a smile cracked my serious face.

"Hey Dem." I said leisurely. He gave me and awkward smile before getting up to come stand next to me.

"It's really pretty out tonight." he said. I smiled at him and nodded my head. The two of us stayed quiet, and I felt a little weird. Things had become so tense between the two of us, and here we were staring up at the stars as if nothing happened. The wind began to pick up, and Demyx's oceanic scent met my nose. How I missed that scent. It sent shivers down my spine. I felt a little heavier, and I noticed that Demyx placed his jacket on me. I smiled and sat on the wood floor of the balcony, and Demyx did the same. I continued to stay silent, but the awkwardness had left, and I was soon leaning into him. I must have fallen asleep, but I felt myself being picked up and carried over to the bed. Demyx set me down gently and hopped in himself. He gave me a swift kiss on my lips and wrapped his arm around me, and the two of us slept like that throughout the night.

**_  
END FLASHBACK_**

I lightly placed my fingers to my lips and wondered if he had really kissed me last night. While I was deep in thought, I hadn't noticed the door open.  
****

AXEL'S POV

I decided to go check up on Namie seeing as she wasn't awake yet. The Yuffie girl kept on telling me about how she wanted to be called Reya from now on, and when I asked her 'Why the hell should I?', she gave me a newspaper article about how a little ten year old girl got attacked by Heartless. Well anyways, I just wanted to see her and talk to her. I mean, she is almost like family to me. Me, Roxas, Demyx and her always hung out, and I miss the time we all had together. Speaking of Demyx, I haven't seen him all morning. Maybe he's with Na-Reya. So, when I went up to N-Reya's room, I saw her cuddling up to him in her bed! I mean, way to go Demyx! Just then, I heard footsteps coming towards me, and I turned to see Yuffie standing in front of me with an evil smirk on her face.

"Are they in there?" she whispered, and I got on the same page as her. I nodded my head. "Get the camera."

**  
REYA'S POV**

I was still caught in Demyx's grasp, and I didn't know how to get out. Although, it wasn't like I was going to complain. I liked being with him like this. The sudden urge to press my lips against his overtook me, and I started to lean in. Unfortunately for me, he was just waking up and noticed my face getting closer.

**DEMYX'S POV**

I just woke up, and the first thing I see is Namie's face getting close to mine. What's going on? Is she even awake? What the... is she really going to kiss me? Before I could do anything, her soft lips brushed themselves on mine, and I felt a wave of pure bliss pass over me. I didn't know whether or not to enjoy it or push her away. I was so confused, but then I heard a distant clicking and a flash make its way into my eyes, and Axel and Yuffie were both giggling at the door. Namie fell off the bed in embarrassment, and she was blushing so much. I have to admit, she was pretty cute when she was nervous or embarrassed.

"Reya are you okay?" Yuffie said as she came running up to Namie. **_'Reya?_**' I thought to myself as the two girls left to go get cleaned up and start breakfast. Axel was still standing in the doorway with his trademark smirk on his face, and I couldn't help but blush a bit.

"So," he asked. "how was she?" Okay, if my face was red then, think about how red it was now. Axel just asked about how good Namie was! That really isn't a topic I like to discuss first thing in the morning!! Well, needless to say, Axel kept on bothering me about it all through the day.

**AT NIGHT (still Demyx's pov)**

I was walking down the hall, and all the lights were on except for in Namie's room. Her door was a crack, so I thought that I would be able to take a peak in without her noticing. I opened the door further and saw that she wasn't there. A cold chill furrowed my hair, and I looked over to the balcony. Her silhouette was glowing in the moon light, and she seemed to be looking at the stars again. She seemed so peaceful. Just when I was about to leave, I felt hands push the small of my back, and I fell into Namie's room. When I looked up, she was kneeling by my side with a smile that said, 'You're such a klutz.' I couldn't help but blush and smile sheepishly back. She motioned me to join her over at the balcony and I realized that we were in the same exact predicament as last night. Will I fall asleep in her bed with her again?

"Namie." she said, and I was brought out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, that's your name isn't it?" I asked, but she started to shake her head. It isn't her name? I'm confused.

"Not anymore." she said, and I was just even more confused. "It was when I wasn't whole. I was searching all the time for my other half, for what makes me real, and now that I have it, what's the point in keeping the name of a hollow shell? I've decided to take my real name. The name I had before the Heartless took my body."

"And what is your real name?" I asked with sincere interest. She looked at me with her amazing eyes. I had just realized how much I missed them. The empty emotions that my 'being' allowed me to have were swirling all around inside me, and I couldn't help but get this warm feeling from her. She smiled at me and the butterflies in my stomach just wanted to erupt.

"Reya." she whispered, and I couldn't help but think of how beautiful it was. Everything about her was perfect. Is this what they call love? Just then, I felt a slight pounding in my chest, but as quickly as it came, it went away. What was going on?


	14. A devious plot

**THE NEXT DAY**

Me, Demyx, Axel and Yuffie were all in the restoration head quarters talking about what was going on and where Sora was now.

"Well, last I heard, he was in the Pride Lands catching up with an old friend there." Yuffie said. Old friend? I wondered who that could be. Yuffie saw my confused expression and explained that she had no idea who it was either.

"So when do you think he's gona get back?" I asked, but the ninja just shook her head.

"I'm not exactly sure on that one either. Donald said that they should be back later in the evening, but knowing Sora, it could take longer." I laughed at her comment. For a while, we just continued to talk about random things, and it some how ended up into a truth or dare game.

"Okay Reya. Truth or Dare." Yuffie said as she gave me one of her hard-core stares. I thought for a bit before being reckless and picking dare. "Okay, I dare you to have a serious five minute make-out session with blondey over here." I blushed ten different shades of red, and Axel (unfortunately) noticed this.

"Awww look! Reya is all shy! Does she have a crush on Demyx?" he asked in a babyish voice. Before I was able to answer, the door opened to reveal a very tired Sora.

"Man am I beat! Simba had a lot of problems going on over in the Pride Lands. AAAAAAAAAAAnd there was this GIANT Heartless! Can you believe it?" he yelled. As everyone's attention was directed towards the complaining Keyblade Master, I silently thanked his interruption.

**DEMYX'S POV**

Oh thank GOD! I mean, sure it would be awesome to make-out with Reya, but still...I don't exactly know how I 'feel' about her. And besides, after the sudden beating in my chest from last night, I'm not exactly sire what would happen if I allowed myself that kind of pleasure. Just then, I realized something. Maybe the same thing had happened to Axel! Well, not the being close to Reya part, but the whole pounding in the rib cage part. Maybe he experienced the same feeling as well.

"Hey Axel, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked the red-head, and before answering, he got this perverted smirk on his face.

"Oh, I get it. You want tips on how to make a move on Reya, right? So maybe your time in bed wasn't enough?" he asked in a sly tone. I couldn't believe my ears! No matter how many times I deny it, Axel still finds a way to say I that I screwed Reya! This is getting too freaky.

"Yeah sure, whatever, just come with me!" I said irritably while yanking my perverted friend towards a different corner of the small head quarters.

"Okay, now what is it you need?" Axel asked with that same sly tone. I tried so hard to resist the urge to smack him.

"It's not really about Reya. I was wondering if you felt something strange last night." I asked in a whisper. Axel got a serious blush on his face for some odd reason.

"Well, I wasn't gonna tell anyone about this, but when I was thinking about this girl..." he started, but I cut him off.

"Dude! I don't wanna hear about that! I'm talking about if you felt a pulsation in your chest you idiot!" I hissed at him. For a while, he seemed to be thinking, and he had a serious face on (yeah, that's a rare thin).

"Ya know, now that you mention it, I did feel something weird last night. It was really weird, but when I was thinking about how Xemnas was gonna eliminate Reya, I felt something strange coming from inside of me. It was like a vibration, or a pulse of some sort. It was definitely weird." When I was about to say anything else, I heard Reya tell Yuffie that she was gonna go for a walk. My mind raced with all these different possibilities, each ending up with her getting hurt, so I raced after her with Axel on my heels.

**REYA'S POV**

I thanked the lord so many times that I was sure he was annoyed with me by now. I wasn't exactly ready to make-out with Demyx. Okay, I lied. I **REALLY** wanted to feel his soft lips against mine while my tongue glided over his, but I just couldn't do it in front of everyone. Besides, I still wasn't sure how he felt about me. I went to go and talk to Axel and Demyx, but they were in a corner whispering to each other, so I went to go see Yuffie and Sora.

"So, how's my favorite Keyblade Master?" I asked when I came up behind him.

"Aren't I the **_only_** Keyblade Master?" he asked while looking at me with his same contagious smile. I giggled a bit until I heard a small alarm going off on Cid's computer.

"Uh, oh. Looks like them Nobodies are up to no good again. No offense towards your friends Reya." Cid said while adding the quick apology.

"None taken." I said and turned towards the door. "Hey Yuffie, I'm gonna go for a walk." And before Yuffie had a chance to stop me, I had already gone out the door and started running towards the bailey. I could hear the footsteps behind me, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do is get to the bailey and stop the Nobodies, but what I saw wasn't exactly what you expected. The remaining members of Organization XIII were all standing before me, and I could see their twisted grins. But the most frightening part of all was not the organization; it was what was in front of them. Well made clones of me, Demyx and Axel were all standing there with the same twisted smirk plastered on their faces.

"Ah, Namie. How nice of you to join us." came the voice of my old superior. He lowered his hood as he stepped closer towards me.

"I abandoned that retched name. I am whole, so I will no longer be called by the name of an incomplete person!" I spat, but Xemnas just laughed.

"I see that gaining a tainted heart had caused you to be rebellious. No matter, these duplicates are much better suited for the organization than you are."

"And just why the hell are you telling me this? What's going on?" I screamed. I was starting to get a little scared now. Why would Organization XIII create a clone of me and the others if they wanted to destroy me?

"Well, you see **_Namie_**," Xemnas said making sure to put extra emphasis on my old name. "I have created clones to destroy you and the two traitors. After that, I thought that maybe I should destroy the people you care most about and have them think that it's all your fault." He was going to frame me? He was going to frame me, Axel and Demyx? It was true what Saix had said so many times. A Nobody may not have a heart, but they sure know how to shatter them. "You see, I want to make sure you suffer. You are now one of those who appose us, a traitor, and for that you will be punished. You will be tortured for so long to where you think you can't go on, and then I will make you sit and watch as I kill off every last one of your friends." Xemnas continued, his psychotic smile growing even more. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I wanted more than ever to just cry. Suddenly there was a flurry of flames, and I was in the arms of someone who smelt like the ocean. I looked up to see Demyx running with me in his arms.

"Don't worry." he said. "We heard every bit of it. We're not gonna let Xemnas do this. We're gonna fight."


	15. Confessions of a Nobody

Demyx took me back to Yuffie's house, and Axel went to the Head Quarters. By the time the two of us had reached the house, I was shaking with fear that when I tried to stand I almost fell over, so Demyx had to carry me upstairs. After he set me on my bed, he was about to leave, but he felt my shaking arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"Reya." he whispered as if trying to tell me to let go, but my grip grew tighter.

"Demyx, don't go. I want you to stay here. Please don't leave me alone." I pleaded, and he then turned around to face me.

**DEMYX'S POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was trembling with fear and begging me to stay with her. She could have one of her friends, Axel or Sora stay with her, but she chose me. The weird beating in my chest came back for a split second then left me. What was going on with me? Normally, I would try my best to comfort her with an empty sympathy, but now it's like I'm actually **_FEELING_** sorry for her. No, it wasn't pity. It was more like worry. I worried for her safety, and that's why I turned around to be with her. She stared up at me with watery blue eyes. How I longed to make them go away. 

"Please don't leave me." she begged again.

"Why me? Why is it that you always want me around you? You could ask one of your friends to be with you, but you always choose me. Why?" I asked. She just gave me a weak smile as tears overflowed and dropped down her porcelain face.

"It's because I...I...love you." she said. Her smile didn't falter, but it wasn't a happy one. Heck, it wasn't one of those 'Demyx you're so stupid' smiles. It was a broken smile. All the hurt she tried to hide still showed in her hollow emotion. It was almost as if she was a Nobody again. I didn't like to see her like that. The pounding in my chest took over me, and I felt the urge to just take Reya into my arms and kiss her pain away. So I did. 

**  
REYA'S POV**

Demyx was looking at me with such care in his features. All I wanted was to be there with him and safe in his arms. I was so scared right now. I just really wanted him to take me into his arms and never let go. As if reading my thoughts, he pulled me close to him, but then, he kissed me. The memories of what happened last time started to swim in my mind.

**_"I'm s-sorry." He said in a quavering voice. Why was he apologizing to me? Our emotions had carried us this far, why stop now? I just wanted to feel his body on top of mine again._**

"_**Demyx, what's wrong?" I asked in an innocent voice, but Demyx just got up and went to get his cloak that was carelessly thrown to the floor. "Demyx, answer me! What's wrong?" I asked with more force. He just froze and turned towards me. Tears were stinging her aquamarine eyes.**_

_**  
"I'm sorry." he said again. "It wouldn't be right. I don't want to hurt you." He then grabbed his cloak, formed a dark portal, and left. I couldn't understand it all. I was still letting it all sink in.**_

"Damn it all." I cursed to myself. "Why does he have to be a damn Nobody? Why does my heart have to ache so much?" Tears started to fall from my sad eyes. I pulled my clothes back on and crawled into bed where I cried myself to sleep. 

I quickly pulled away and stared at Demyx.

"Why?" I whispered. He seemed to think about it for a while, but then he sighed and said, "Because I want to be the one to make you happy. I want to be the cause of that pretty smile, and I want to be with you. When ever I'm near you, there is one certain feeling that really comes out, and I know that it's only a memory, but it feels so real. You make me feel like I have a heart." With that said, he pulled me into another kiss which I happily accepted and deepened. The two of us spent a steamy and lust filled night alone together,

**NEXT DAY**

I woke up to the sun's rays flowing in through my curtains, and I felt someone's arms around me. I looked up to see Demyx still asleep, and I smiled a bit. Just last night, he confessed his feelings to me. Well, sure they weren't real, but they made me feel so good. I was really happy now.


	16. Kidnapped

**REYA'S POV**

I woke up as the rays of light from the sun hit my eyes. A body was pressed against mine and I smiled slightly. Demyx and I had spent the night together...alone...in bed...naked. Oh god, I only hope that Axel and Yuffie didn't hear anything. They would never let the two of us live it down. Although at the moment, I wouldn't mind staying this close to Demyx. I rolled around to face him and saw his serene face in pure bliss. His angelic face was void of all emotion except for only what was in his dreams. I leaned in closer and pressed my lips against his. He moaned in fatigue before opening his eyes to the sight of me pressed close against him. 

**DEMYX'S POV**

Last night, Reya and I stayed together and...well...did some things that Axel would be proud of. Well, I felt a light pressure on my lips, and I opened my eyes to see Reya kissing me. Her beautiful eyes were closed for the moment. I licked her lip and she broke apart a little startled.

"Sorry," she said while blushing. "I didn't know you were awake." I gave her a warm smile.

"It's okay." I said. She smiled in her cute little way and began to get up.

"It sounds like the others are up. If we don't hurry and get downstairs, Yuffie or Axel might come barging in." Reya said as she reached for her clothes and a bath robe. "I'm gonna go shower, okay? I'll let you know when I'm done." I nodded my head and went to go back to sleep. Reya's footsteps sounded like they were coming near me instead of out to the bathroom. The feel of her soft lips brushed against my cheek just before she said something. "Thank you Demyx." 

**  
REYA'S POV  
(later)  
**

I finally finished with my shower, and I was all dressed. Demyx just got in, and I was on my way downstairs. There was a not on the table with Yuffie's messy handwriting on it. 

**_'At Merlin's. Hurry there.  
-Yuffie'_**

**_  
_**  
I erased Yuffie's name and put my own so Demyx would know where to go, and I hurried there. The entire time there, I felt like I was being followed. For a while I thought it was Demyx, but when I went to turn around, I didn't see the man I loved.

"Xigbar!" You gasped as one of the oldest members of the organization grabbed my wrist.

"Hey there traitor. Glad I found ya." he said in his oily voice. I tried to kick Xigbar's balls in, but he caught my foot. "Ya know, you've put in the organization in a bit of a pickle."

"I don't give a damn about that stupid organization!" I hissed. "I will destroy you!" Xigbar just laughed at my feeble attempts to scare him off.

**_"YOU_**...destroy **_ME_**? As if. Let me tell you. The day you destroy me is the day that Demyx admits that he's gay." Xigbar laughed in his scratchy voice as I struggled still to get free of his grip. "Maybe you oughta see something before you go making these big statements of killing me." My former organization partner dragged me over to the window of Merlin's house. Inside everyone had already started the meeting, and as I skimmed over the scene I saw my clone sitting among them all.

"No." I whispered, and Xigbar laughed again. The sensation of falling through nothingness engulfed me and I was taken back to the very place I tried to escape. My old superior was standing in front of me.

"Welcome back...traitor."


	17. A Dusk again

A dull roar of laughter erupted around me.

"What do you want with me?" I yelled, and the others just continued on as if the whole thing were just a high school prank. "I said, **WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!?!?!"** The laughing ceased as Xemnas approached me.

"You have been quite a nuisance ever since you first returned to Hollow Bastion." he said with a hint of malice in his voice.

"Returned?" me repeated. "what do you mean... returned?" My old superior let out a slight chuckle.

"I suppose I forgot to mention. I know everything there is to know about the members of this organization. I know who their former selves were, and I know how they came to 'exist'." he said, and soon a wave of self realization hit me. He knew who I was. He knew everything about me. Does that mean he knew about me and Demyx? A sharp pain in my head was causing every thought I was holding on to, to escape. I wanted so desperately to scream, but something was holding me back. I could feel something so cold and icy taking hold of me and enveloping me in a quiet despair. The feeling of those empty emotions I once knew were coming back. Pain erupted in my chest as the cold completely covered it. I felt as if death itself would be better than this. The overbearing laughter of Xemnas rang through my mind.

"H-help...Demyx..." I coughed out, and Xemnas gave me an evil smirk.

"Why bother calling out to him. He can't hear you. Besides, it's not like he would actually feel anything for you. He has no heart. You were the same way once. What makes you think that he will actually care just because you tell him that you love him?" My face grew warm, and I knew that he found out. More pain erupted in my chest. My entire body felt like an empty shell again and I knew that the worst was happening. Organization XIII was making me into a Dusk...and then, they would have me fight against Sora to my death. I tried to break free, but there was nothing I could do. There was nothing. My memories of Demyx, Axel, Roxas, and even Sora and the Restoration Committee seemed to be flooding out of me. My body became numb as my transformation into a lesser Nobody began. Soon the only warmth that was left in me escaped through my pores, and I was sprawled on the floor in a heap of silver flesh. My slinky body of a Dusk lay limply as if it had paid a visit to death. The members of the cursed Organization XIII circled around my limp form and weapons formed in their hands. I lifted your head ever so slightly to see my old companions standing over me. They began to lash at me causing the silver life essence from inside me to spill out in clouds of vapor. (Like in the game when Sora hits them with the Keyblade) For what seemed like and eternity, they continued to pound their metallic weapons into me until a familiar voice rang out.

"STOP!" he said and the others parted their little circle to reveal the very person I cared so deeply about. "I want to finish her off myself."

I knew very well that it was the clone of Demyx, but I couldn't help but feel betrayed. I was half expecting to feel heart ache, but there was nothing. To be truthfully honest, it didn't' hurt at all. I no longer had the heart I once had...nothing hurt anymore. All that kept me alive now was the desire to live. With all the strength I could muster, I got up and created a dark portal and recklessly jumped in. It didn't matter where I went, I just wanted to get away and be free. The darkness around you began to recede from the incoming light, and I was soon on the floor in a familiar place.

**DEMYX'S POV (the real Demyx)**

I had noticed Reya's note on the table and went straight to Merlin's house. I figured that they would be having an important meeting if Reya had just left without me. I was just a little ways away from the house when I heard voices up ahead.

"I don't give a damn about that stupid organization!" It was Reya, and she seemed really scared and worried about something. "I will destroy you!" Someone laughed, and I froze in my tracks.

"**_YOU..._**destroy **_ME_**? As if. Let me tell you. The day you destroy me is the day that Demyx admits that he's gay." Xigbar laughed in his scratchy voice. I ignored Xigbar's comment about my sexuality and worried about Reya. What was going to happen? I suddenly remembered the clones that Xemnas had created. Was he just staging the whole thing? No, I could hear the emotions and fear in Reya's voice. "Maybe you oughta see something before you go making these big statements of killing me." I heard Xigbar drag Reya somewhere. I peaked around the wall and saw that they were both looking into Merlin's window.

"No." she whispered, and Xigbar laughed again. He created a dark portal and pushed Reya in against her will. 

"NOOO! REYA!" I cried out, but it was too late. The door to the old wizard's house opened up and Reya's clone popped out.

"Demy? What's wrong? Why are you outside?" she asked in a false sweet tone. The emotions she put in her voice were fake. She was a Nobody. I tried not to let her know that I knew so I followed along in her twisted plot. It all seemed like one of those school plays, except there was no happy ending. The handsome prince didn't get his princess, and the evil warlock won and destroyed all of humanity to gain his benefits. I walked into the house with the imposter and sat absentmindedly amongst the others. I never heard what Yuffie and the others were talking about. I was too busy thinking about what the real Reya was doing. Only when the fake Reya screams in a false terror did I break from my depressing thoughts. On the floor was a meek and scared Dusk.

Sora leapt up and tried to destroy the weak Nobody. His Keyblade came descending on the silvery creature, but it didn't fight back. It didn't even look like it had the strength to fight back. I could feel a certain sadness emanating from it. As the weapon was about to make contact with it, the Dusk blocked it with its forearm. A silver mist escaped from an invisible opening, but I knew that it must have been painful. I too cringed a bit as the Keyblade wielder continued to beat on the small creature. Suddenly, it flew up and above us all and went straight for the door. For a moment, it just looked at it then at us. It looked so sad and distant. For some strange reason...it reminded me of Reya...  
Just then, the Dusk looked over at me and held my gaze.

**REYA'S POV**

I looked at a man with sandy blonde hair. He seemed so familiar...it was almost as if I knew him.

**_Demyx…_**

The name allowed itself to repeat in my mind. It was as if someone had whispered it into my ear. The zipper that constricted my mouth from making a sound slowly opened revealing my distorted mouth.

"Demyx." I said in a hoarse whisper, and the sandy blonde flinched. Someone behind him caught my attention and a pain surged through my mind and body. It was a woman. She looked to be only a year younger than Demyx. She had black hair with green eyes. I knew her, and yet I felt as if I were her. Strange memories of previous times rushed at me. All of the memories portrayed me in this woman's body. The two of us would hang out together, laugh together, blush together, kiss each other, embrace each other... the memories were so sweet, but were they mine or hers? I quickly slithered away from everything and down to a deserted castle.

**DEMYX'S POV**

My friends stared after the Dusk. Suddenly, Sora erupted in frustration.

"AUGH! Why did we let it just get away?! It was a Nobody! It works for Organization XIII! We need to kill it!!!" Axel and I gave out spiky haired friend a stern look that told him he went too far.

"Ya know," Axel sighed. "there was something familiar about that Dusk. She seemed a little sad and depressed." Yuffie gave the pyro a confused look.

"How can you tell if it's a guy or a girl?" she asked.

"You can't." I said. "You can't unless it takes on its original form. But for some reason, we knew that that particular Dusk was a girl." I looked over at my red headed friend, but he was focused on something behind me. I turned around and noticed that the fake Reya wasn't there.

**C-REYA'S POV**

It was not good. He knew. The other was here in Hollow Bastion, and she seemed to have some kind of connection with the Melodious Nocturne. I must do something. I must destroy her and all hopes of her survival. I will crush her and those around her. By the time I'm done, she will be convinced that it is all

her

fault.


	18. Traitors?

**A/N: Because Reya was turned into a dusk, when I put things in her perspective, I will have it say 'Reya-Dusk's POV' until she is returned to normal…if she is returned to normal.**

**DEMYX'S POV**

I was in Reya's room at Yuffie's house. Something weird was going on. First Reya is kidnapped, then a fake is put in her place, then some strange Dusk comes in to the Committee HQ and when Sora is pounding on it, it doesn't put up a fight. Then it says my name and runs. Things are getting way to out of hand. A knocking on the door brings me from my thoughts. I see Axel at the door with a grim expression.

"Dude, you do know what this is, don't you?" he asked. I cocked an eyebrow at him. What is he talking about? "DUDE! Don't you remember that time when Reya had walked out on us and ran into Xemnas?" Oh, that's right! Xemnas had created clones. The clones were going to destroy us all from the inside. That must explain the fake Reya, but what about the real one?

"Hey Axel?" My red headed friend looked up from Reya's underwear drawer and over at me. "I know that the Reya here is a clone, but what happened to the real Reya?" Axel paused to think for a bit before turning to me again.

"Uh…I don't know. But don't you think this is all so weird? The fake Reya comes here, and after she does, this Dusk comes and says your name. Dusks can't talk, but that one…could…" his speech drifted off at the end as self realization hit him. He had a surprised look etched on his face in place of the usual smirk. What was he so surprised about?

"Axel?" I asked cautiously. "What' going on?" The Furry of Dancing Flames looked over at me and gave me the 'are you stupid?' look.

"Demyx…that Dusk from before…that's Reya! The **_real_** Reya. Don't you get it? She's a Nobody again!" Shock coursed through my body, and I hadn't even realized that I was rushing down the steps. I passed Yuffie as I ran towards the door, but a large ninja star, or as Yuffie called it, a "shuriken" stopped me as it hit the door with a large thunk. Axel's hurried footsteps sounded as he too came running to the door.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Yuffie asked angrily. What the hell was she so pissed off about? "You guys think you can find out our secrets and then leave?" Yuffie readied another shuriken and positioned herself for battle.

"What are you talking about Yuffie?" Axel asked with genuine confusion.

"I'm talking about you two being traitors!" the young ninja yelled just before she flung herself towards us. We dodged her attacks. I wasn't intending on hurting Yuffie, and neither was Axel. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the fake Reya standing at the foot of the stairs with a smirk fit for Larxene. Anger swelled up inside me, and soon that strange beating in my chest started up again. I doubled over in pain and Yuffie stopped her attacks. "Fight you idiots!"

"A-ax-xel..." I whimpered in pained as I looked over at my fallen comrade. He too had succumbed to the beating in his chest. So many things were running through my mind all at once, but there were certain things that stood out amongst all others.

Love…

Loyalty…

Compassion…

Reya…

With a newfound strength, I pulled myself up into a fighting stance and summoned my sitar. My water clones started to surround the imposter that was posing as the person I cared about the most. Her frail face contorted with a false anger as the organization's coat engulfed her and her scythe came to her.

"Reya? What's going on?" Yuffie asked with a startled tone. The Nobody did not answer; instead she began to rush right through my water clones, and headed straight to me. For some strange reason, the pounding in my chest grew stronger and faster, and yet it felt so natural. Was this the way Reya felt when she had a heart? In a way, it felt kinda nice. While I was distracted, the fake took her chance and swung her weapon at me. There was a deep gash across my chest, and my friend came to my side. He sent flames towards the fake and then we disappeared in a dark portal. When we came out, we found ourselves in front of the old run down castle.

**YUFFIE'S POV**

Everything was getting so weird. First Reya comes to me and says that Demyx and Axel are plotting against us, then they have an all out grudge match in my living room, then Reya uses some weird dark powers to scare the traitors off. I didn't know what to say about it all.

"Yuffie." Reya said, and I looked over at her. "We should hurry over to Merlin's place so we can tell everyone about this whole thing. Organization XIII has to be stopped." Reya had a strange look about her. I didn't know exactly what it was, but Demyx and Axel had just betrayed her. I wasn't about to let those idiots get away with it! Reya and I made our way over to Merlin's house and found Cid there.

"Hey Cid, where is everyone?" I asked. "We have something important to say about Axel and Demyx."

"Oh them?" my old friend asked. "I just saw them a few minutes ago. They said something wasn't right with Reya. Said she was some kind of fake. I didn't understand it, so I told them to get their asses out of here." Fake? What did they mean Reya was a fake? Anger swelled inside me.

"YOU IDIOT! THEY BETRAYED US! THEY'RE GONNA TELL ALL OF OUR SECRETS TO ORGANIZATION XIII!" I yelled, and Cid jumped back a little.

"Little girl, you better not yell at me! I'm just telling you what they said!"

"I'm not fake." Reya said abruptly, and Cid and I turned to face her. "Cid, I want to destroy them as soon as possible. I bet they went to the bailey. I heard Demyx talking to Axel about it."

"Alright then, let's go!" I said, and we were soon running towards the bailey.

**REYA-DUSK'S POV**

I was slowly floating around near the ceiling and doing nothing. I didn't know what was going on, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't like it. Actually, I didn't have any feeling what so ever. It was weird. I suddenly heard voices and footsteps growing louder.

"Demyx! We need to get you some help! If you just let this wound be, then you'll bleed to death!" said a familiar voice. I looked down at the floor below me and saw two people running inside. One had fiery red hair. He had a worried expression etched across his pale face. The other had sandy blonde hair. His face was contorted in pain.

"Just leave it alone Axel!" the blonde said to his friend. "I don't care if I die! Reya's not here anymore." The blonde's voice trailed off, and the red head looked at his friend.

"Demyx you idiot! We can bring her back! We can make her whole again!"

"And how are we gonna do that Axel?!?" The two grew silent and just stared at each other.

"Have ever wondered about the zipper on the Dusks? That silver lining they have isn't their skin ya know." I stared down at the two as they pondered ways of how to get their friend back. Out of no where, there was a sudden pain in my chest, and I came falling from the ceiling into a heap on the floor.

"Hey! It's that Dusk!" the one called Demyx said. He came crawling over to me, and my body froze in fear. Wait…fear? I can't have emotions or feelings…can I? His warm hand gently shook my shoulder, and I looked over at him. His friend Axel was right behind him.

"Ya' know…" Axel said softly. "It does remind me of Reya. Maybe I was right." The two continued to stare at me with a baffled expression until Demyx fell over in pain.

**DEMYX'S POV**

The throbbing of the slash across my chest was unbearable. I was loosing too much blood, and my vision was getting blurry. There was a sound of glass rolling across tile, and a small bottle rolled over to my shaking form. I looked up and saw the Dusk staring at me and motioning me to drink the liquid in the container.

"Wow, this thing is smart!" Axel said. "It went and got you a potion! That's bound to heal you!" I looked over at my pyro friend and smiled weakly. My gaze then drifted back to the lesser Nobody and I said thank you. The liquid was warm as it trickled down my throat. I could feel my energy returning to me, and there was a tingling sensation in my chest. I looked down through the cut in my shirt and saw that there wasn't even a trace of a wound at all left.

"Wow." I whispered to myself. Suddenly, Axel clapped his hand on my back and got up.

"Well," he said. "I think it's about time that we got that Nobody." He stared down at the now frightened Dusk and lunged at it. The slippery body of the small Nobody wriggled its way out of Axel's grasp and up towards the ceiling. The Flurry of Dancing Flames started to curse the non being and I couldn't help but laugh. "Well if you think it's so funny, then you do it!" he huffed, so I reluctantly stood up. I extended my hand out towards the Nobody and started to call to it.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." I cooed, and the Dusk stopped to look at me. Axel was just about to say 'I told you so' when the Dusk began to slink towards me. It came into my arms, and they feel of it's ice cold body gave me chills. I looked down at it and saw that the zipper was closed again. Reached my hand towards the zipper, and the Dusk began to squirm in my grasp. "Shhhhh. It's okay. I just want to help." I cooed again, and it seemed to calm down. Once again, I tried to grab the zipper, and I managed to get a firm grip on it. I slowly pulled at the line and reveled a human like mouth underneath.

"Demyx." It said, and it was in a voice so familiar. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes, and soon a light enveloped the Dusk.

**REYA'S POV**

I could see a light. It was really bright and warm. There was a voice sounding everywhere, and it was calling to me.

Reya…

Reya…

Reya…

The sound of the voice stayed in tune to the musical beating of my heart. The light seemed so inviting. I wanted to reach out to it, but my entire body felt numb with the emanating heat.

Reya…

Reya…

Reya…

The voice kept calling to me, and soon I started to call beck to it.

Demyx…

Demyx…

Demyx…

That's right. Demyx. How I missed him so much. I wanted to be in his arms again. I wanted to see his face and that stupid grin of his. How I wanted to be with him… I closed my eyes and tried to lift my foot. Even thought I couldn't feel anything, I just knew I was moving forward towards the light…forwards towards Demyx.

"Reya…Reya…please wake up Reya…" came Demyx's voice, but it was much louder, as if it were right next to me. I tried to open my tired eyes, but I just couldn't.

"Demyx…" I said, and I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Reya?" he asked, and I let my lips curl into a smile. Warm lips were pressed against mine, and my eyes shot open. I saw Demyx's face so close to mine, and his aquamarine eyes were closed for the moment. After what seemed like a blissful eternity, we broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. "I thought I lost you." He said, and I gave him a look of concern.

"Really? Demyx, you should know that you could never lose me." I said, and Demyx drew me in close. There was something different about him. There was a soft beating coming from inside him, and a small gasp escaped me. "Demyx…" I whispered, and the blonde looked down at me. "You have…"

"A heart." He finished. A small smile played across his happy face. Tears stung my eyes as I pulled Demyx into another kiss.

"Okay, you two love-birds. I think we need to get going! Yuffie was trying to KILL US!" came the ever so familiar voice of Axel. I turned to him with a smile on my face.

"Axel, does that mean you have a heart too?" I asked, and the red-head gave me an agitated look.

"Yeah, but it won't be there for long unless we go and convince Yuffie and the others that we aren't traitors!" Axel said angrily, and we all headed out towards the bailey.

**C-DEMYX'S POV**

I was waiting patiently for the Keyblade bearer. He sure was taking his sweet time. Just as I was getting bored, three interesting people showed up. One made me think that I was looking in a mirror, and the other was the counterpart of my red-headed accomplice. The third was a girl. She was familiar, and so was the fear on her face. Oh yeah, it was the girl that was turned into a Dusk. How was it that she was back to her normal form? I thought that Xemnas would have disposed of her. Well it didn't matter. I would be making her world a living hell.


	19. All war on Reya

**A/N: Okay, to make things simple, I will tell you who all has their hearts. Reya is back to normal and has her heart again, Axel and Demyx have their hearts, and Sora's gang does too. Well, now that we got that out of the way, here's the next installment to my story! XD**

**C-DEMYX'S POV**

"You!" she snarled at me. I just simply smirked at her. It's not like I cared what she thought of me.

"Reya, what's wrong?" my counterpart asked. The girl called Reya clung to his arm and started to shake with fear. My smirk only grew wider. I summoned the sitar I was given, and the tree gave me astonished looks. "How is it that you have a sitar?!" my 'other' asked.

"Just one of the benefits of being you." I chuckled, and the real Demyx growled at me. I quickly summoned my water clones and had them attack the three people before me. It distracted them for a while, but then I decided that it would be a good idea to make my move. I created a dark portal that would trap the real Demyx and Axel in Betwix and Between. It would be a shame if they managed to foil Organization XIII's after all we've done to perfect it. I pushed to two guys in, and they started to swirl downwards into the everlasting darkness.

**REYA'S POV**

I watched as the two people I cared about most get carelessly pushed into the darkness. The anger from in side me made me want to rip that imposter apart until he was just a dead corpse. 

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed as I lunged to attack, but I couldn't even touch him, for he had sent me through a tunnel of darkness. Why did all of this have to happen to me? I fell into Merlin's home to see the old wizard and Cid arguing over what was better between technology and magic.

"I'm telling you, it's better to use magic!" Merlin yelled.

"And _I'm_ telling _you_ that technology is the way to go, ya old coot!" Cid retorted. It took them a while to realize that I was there. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be helping Leon and the others?" Was I? Oh yeah, that's where my double must be.

"Yeah, I'll go right away!." I said, and I ran towards the bailey. Leon and the others probably need me, but they would just have to wait a little while longer. Once I got to the bailey, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were all pounding on Demyx. I didn't know what to do. It could have been the real Demyx or the fake Demyx that Sora was killing, but I couldn't tell. Before I could figure out anything, I noticed Demyx starting to fade away. My eyes widened in fear as I ran towards him. Water surrounded him and his gaze locked with mine. There was a look of pure terror etched in his eyes.

"NO WAY!" he cried out, and soon Demyx was no more.

"Yeah! It's about time!" Sora yelled triumphantly, and he came running towards me and gave me a huge hug. "We did it Reya! We killed the traitor!" Sora started to dance with me in his arms, but I stayed still as tears began to flow down my face. "Hey Reya, what's wrong?" I shoved Sora off of me, and he stared at me with a confused expression.

"You IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM?!?!?" I yelled, and the tears were still flowing.

"But Reya…they betrayed us. They were still with the Organization!" Sora protested.

"NO! THEY WEREN'T! YOU WERE JUST TOO STUPID TO NOTICE THAT THEY WEREN'T THE REAL AXEL AND DEMYX YOU ASS!" I then ran towards town and sat down near the synthesis shop. A small moogle watched my as my body shook from crying.

"Excuse me, kupo." It said. "But, why is it that you are crying, kupo?" I looked up at the cute little creature and shook my head.

"It's nothing." I said. "You don' t need to worry about me." The moogle shrugged it shoulders and floated away, and I rested my head on my arms again.

"Excuse me, kupo." Said the familiar voice of the little moogle. I looked up again and saw him floating there with a couple of his moogle buddies. "I know you said not to worry, kupo, but we wanted to give you something, kupo." The head moogle held out a beautiful necklace with a blue glass teardrop pendant.

"Oh, it's so pretty! Thank you so much." I said as I put the necklace on.

"It may be small, kupo, but it will give you protection from all elemental attack and even some physical, kupo!" The moogles all gave me smiles which I gladly returned, and my heart felt just a little better.

**CLOUD'S POV**

I was fighting against Sephiroth, and I was about to deliver a finishing blow until I was tripped by something. I watched as Sephiroth made his escape.

"I will come back for you Cloud. Next time, you won't be so close to beating me." His voice rang through the area.

"SEPHIROTH!" I called out, but I was answered with a giggle.

"Stupid Cloud. Do you really think that you can beat the darkness within you?" The voice sounded so familiar to me. I knew it, but I just couldn't figure out who it was. I frantically looked all around me to find the source of the laughter and taunting, and I found two people in black robes standing before me. One of them stepped up to me and slapped me across the face. "Wow Cloud. If you can't even defend yourself against a simple slap across the face, then how could you ever hope to defeat Sephiroth?" The person pushed their hood back to revel their face. Her black hair became loose and her green eyes glared at me with a malicious flare.

"Reya?" I asked, and the girl smirked at me.

"Well I'm not the Easter Bunny!" she said and started to laugh again. Anger swelled up inside me and I tried to attack, but the girl I called my friend had blocked my attack. "Don't worry Cloud. When I tell the others of how I defeated you, I'll tell them that you put up a valiant effort, but you just couldn't do it." She laughed in my face, which fueled my rage. I tried to attack her again, but she already had her scythe at my throat.

"That's enough." Said the other person from behind Reya. "I think he got the point." Reya looked from the man to me and back at the man.

"Alright Xemnas. I guess I can wait a little longer before I kill them." A dark portal appeared next the two, and the disappeared to another destination. I had to tell Leon. I had to let him know that Reya has also betrayed us.

**LEON'S POV**

I was fighting off the Heartless troops with Yuffie, Tifa and Aerith. Sora, Donald and Goofy were busy with the strange enemies in white. I think they were called Nobodies. Suddenly, after I had finished off my last Heartless, I saw Cloud running in my direction.

"Leon!" he called to me. "Leon." He said again once he was right in front of me.

"What is it Cloud?" I asked, and the blonde paused as if to think about what he should say and how he should say it.

"It's about Reya." He started.

"What about Reya? Is she okay? Did those traitors hurt her?"

"It's nothing like that. Reya is with them. She too has betrayed us."

**REYA'S POV**

I was still sitting by the synthesis shop talking to the moogles. They were very sweet and very talented. They made me laugh with funny jokes and showed me the plans for new synthesis items that they were going to give to Sora. Just as they were about to show me the lunar recipe, a fiery blast hurtled past us. Behind me were Leon, Sora, Yuffie, Aerith, Donald and Goofy. They all gave me looks of pure hatred.

"What's going on?" I asked with a worried tone, but their looks just darkened. After a while, Sora was the first to speak.

"I can't believe you. We trusted you!" he bellowed, and the Keyblade formed in his hands.

"What are you talking about?"

"Shut up! You're just like Demyx and Axel. You're a traitor!" Yuffie yelled at me.

"You betrayed us. Why?" Aerith asked. She looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Betray?"

"You are no longer welcome here. After all the damage you have done, we are finally going to put an end to you once and for all." Leon readied his gun blade again, and I ran. I made it to the edge of the world and saw another gummi ship. I hoped in and went to the closest world. I didn't care where I went, as long as I was safe. The next world was small and quaint, but it seemed like the perfect place to lay low. I landed in a place called Twilight Town.


	20. Revival and retaliation

**REYA'S POV**

I wandered the streets of the town and marveled at how homey it all felt. As I was staring at the signs above me, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Hayner! Be nice."

"Yeah man, it was an accident."

I looked up and saw three kids that looked to be about fifteen years old. There were two guys and a girl. The girl had brown hair and forest green eyes. She wore a cute orange tank top that had a floral pattern down the side and khaki Capris and matching shoes. One of the boys had sandy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was dressed in a lot of camouflage. Even his shoes were decorated in camo. The third boy had black hair that was sticking out in all direction. It was kept up with a white head band. He wore a red jersey type shirt with a whit dog and bones printed across it. He wore black shorts and white tennis shoes.

"Uh, sorry." I said as I pulled myself up.

"Oh, it's okay. You're probably new here. We don't blame you for looking around." The girl said with a smile on her face. "My name's Olette by the way." I smiled back at Olette, and she introduced the others as Hayner and Pence.

"Cool. I'm Reya."

"So, what brings you to Twilight Town, Reya?" Pence asked as we all walked over to what they called 'the Usual Spot.'

"Just wanted to see the sights of a new world." I lied. The others seemed to accept the answer I gave them, because they didn't press the issue any further.

"Well, just stick with us, and we can show you the best of our town." Hayner said as he put his arm around my shoulder. I smiled at him. He reminded me so much of Demyx and just a little bit of Roxas. Flashes of Sora's and Roxas's smiling face flooded into my mind, and tears started to flow down my face.

"Hey, is there something wrong Reya?" Olette asked me. I shook my head, but the tears kept flowing, and my new friends all circled around me.

"Reya, why are you crying?" Hayner asked, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him or the others.

"Maybe if we get you to the Usual Spot, then you could settle down and tell us if you're ready." Pence suggested, and I just weakly nodded my head.

**FF To the Usual Spot**

I was sitting in between Pence and Olette on the couch they had at their hang out. My tears had stopped, but my friends continued to worry about me.

"So, are you gonna tell us?" Hayner asked cautiously. I looked up at him and nodded my head. I told the trio about Organization XIII, Axel and Demyx, Sora and the others and what had happened.

"Wow. It seems like you have been through a lot." Olette said in a motherly tone. She was being so nice to me while the boys started going on about how they would kill off every last one of the organization.

"Hey! I just remembered something." Hayner said suddenly. "The guys from that organization all wear black cloaks, right?" I said yes. "Well, not too long ago, a guy with red spiky hair came and kidnapped our friend Kairi." Kairi…the name sounded so familiar, and I new that the red-head they were talking about was Axel. That's right. Kairi was the lost friend that Sora was looking for, but was it my Axel or the clone? Suddenly, three figures came running into the Usual Spot.

"You!" the first yelled just before he came to attack me with his weapon.

"You won't get away this time!" said the other. His raspy voice was contorted with anger.

"Sora, no!" Olette yelled, and the three teens of Twilight Town came between me and the Keyblade wielder.

"What are you guys doing? Reya is a traitor!" Sora yelled. "Or do you prefer being called Namie again? You are so sickening! How could you go back to that stupid organization? I bet you don't even have a heart you faker!" he said to me. Anger swelled up inside me. I knew I had a heart. Without hesitation, I pulled Sora into a tight embrace. "What are you doing? You're supposed to fight me!"

"Shhhhh." I cooed, and he stopped thrashing. "Listen Sora. I know that there has been a lot going on, but you have to believe me. I would never betray you." Fresh tears started to tug at my eyes.

"Why should I believe you?!" the young brunette hissed. I pulled away and looked at Sora with a sincerely sad look. I took his hand and placed it against my chest. A huge blush played across his cheeks.

"Uh…I thought you liked…gulp Demyx…" he stuttered, and I shook my head.

"I do, but that's not why I'm doing this. Can you feel it Sora?" The boy looked at me as if I were crazy, but then he understood.

"Yeah. A heartbeat." Sora gave me an apologetic look before returning the hug I had given him. "I'm sorry Reya. I said some really crappy things. I hope you can forgive me." I smiled a bit before nodding my head.

"Uh, okay. Does that mean you two are friends again?" came Hayner's lazy voice. Sora and I turned around to look at our blonde friend with the same goofy grins and nodded our heads. Sora told us about why he came, and then we headed over to the old mansion.

**FF To Inside the Mansion (I don't feel like writing about going inside)**

I shuddered as I walked into the old decrepit place, and Sora placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry." Pence, who had also noticed my flinching movement, said. "This place has that effect on a lot of people. This mansion is said to be one of the most haunted places in Twilight Town."

"Oh, like that makes me feel better!" I snapped, and the boy gave me a shocked look. My group and I continued up the stairs and found an old library with another set of stairs leading downwards. In the room below, it looked as if some alien had taken up residence there.

"Well…this place looks…interesting." Sora said nervously, and you all walked down the stairs and through a doorway. In the next room, there were more machines and a large computer that stood next to what looked like a shaft.

"What's all this?" Hayner asked, and his friend Pence answered.

"I think that you use this computer to operate that shaft to get to the alternate Twilight Town. The problem is…." He began to click his fingers against the keys on the keyboard. "…you need a password."

"Hmmm." Donald hummed as he tried to think of a possible solution. His foot began to tap in annoyance as his mind remained blank.

"Hey, what about that ice cream bar and photo?" Goofy inquired. What was he talking about?

"Oh that's right! While we were in the darkness, some hooded guy gave us a box and it had a photo and an ice cream bar! But…Donald ate it." Sora said, answering my mental question.

"Do you guys know the flavor?" Pence asked, and the trio was in thought again.

"Salty…sweet…" Donald murmured incoherently. I thought of the random string of words he said and then remembered a helpful bit of information from my past. I remembered my mother handing me a blue bar of the frozen treat.

"_Here Reya,"_ she had said. _"Try this sea-salt ice cream."_

"Sea-salt." I said abruptly. Everyone turned to stare at me, so I said it again.

"Are you sure?" Olette asked me, and I nodded my head. There was the sound of keys being stroked and soon, a light descended from the shaft.

"Okay, all you have to do is touch that beam to get to the alternate Twilight Town." Pence said with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Alright, I've been hearing about this alternate Twilight Town for the past half hour. What is it?" I exclaimed, and everyone stared at me.

"Well, Pence thinks that there is another town because of this." Sora said as he pulled out an orange bag. "Olette and the others say that this bag is one of a kind. There is nothing else like it. The thing is, how can I have one exactly like it?" Sora did have a point, but the whole idea of having a town exactly like this one was still a little sketchy. Sora walked up to the beam with Donald and Goofy, and they were about were about to touch I when I stopped them.

"I'm coming with you." I said firmly. "This is my fight too, and I want to make those assholes from the organization pay." My brunette friend nodded at me and we all touched the beam in unison. We soon found ourselves in the same room without the gang form Twilight Town. The computer was badly beaten as well. An image of Roxas pounding it with a Keyblade played in my mind.

"This is it. Roxas's Twilight Town." Sora murmured, and we started to walk out of the room. In the next room, we saw a swirling vortex present in the corner. "Alright, let's go!" Sora exclaimed and we all charged through to see a terrifying sight. Axel and Demyx, the REAL Axel and Demyx wer surrounded by a large crowd of Dusks.


	21. Till Death do us part my friend

**REYA'S POV**

I saw the real Demyx and Axel were desperately trying to fend off the Dusks, and Sora soon joined the throng. I stood there stupidly watching my friends fight off the never receding enemy.

"Reya! We could really use your help!" Sora called out to me, and I snapped to my senses and summoned my scythe for battle.

"It's no use!" Sora cried out.

"You're right. The more we fight them off, the more keep coming!" Demyx said as he collapsed next to Axel. They were right. Even I began to notice that the grip of fatigue was plaguing me.

"We can't give up!" I yelled. Tears formed at the corners of my eyes, and I allowed myself to remember all the pain that Organization XIII had caused me and my friends. I brought myself to my feet and began to swing right and left at the silvery non-beings.

"Reya, don't!" Demyx called out to me, but he was too late. The cold claws of one of the Dusks plunged into my shoulder, and I gasped in pain. I heard Axel scoff behind me.

"Stupid…that's what you get for being reckless." He said as he started to focus all his energy towards his hands. "This is how you take care of business!" a hot blinding light filled the area, and I could feel the claw in me vaporize from the intense heat. Once we were all able to regain our sight, there wasn't any Dusks in sight, and in the distance I could see Axel's limp body starting to fade away.

"AXEL!" I screamed as we all raced over to our fallen comrade. There was a sad smile on his face and it remained so as he told Sora how he made Axel feel the same way Roxas did. "But Axel, you can't leave…you just can't…"

"Reya…I lied to you." He said, and I looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" I asked between my now prominent sobs.

"When you asked if I had a heart…I lied to you." Axel's smile grew even more heartbreaking as my tears splashed his cold face. "Well…I guess I can die happy…I have a great view of your tits Reya."

"Damn it Axel, if you can make perverted cracks about my boobs, then you're gonna live!" I yelled in anguish, but my red-headed friends shook his head sorrowfully. "Stop shaking your head no! YOU WILL LIVE!!!"

"I'm sorry. I will miss you." And with that, the last ember of Axel's life extinguished as he faded away into nothingness. My body continued to shake with sobs even when Demyx placed a warm hand on my shoulder.

"He's gone." He whispered to us in the looming silence. I stood up abruptly and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Let's go." I said with venom in my voice, and I started to stride towards the end of the tunnel of Betwix and Between.

"Reya?" Sora asked cautiously.

"Are you okay?" Goofy asked with equal grief as his companion. I quickly turned to face them with an wrathful glare on my face.

"No, you guys. I'm not okay. Organization XIII has taken away someone who was like a brother to me, and now I will never see him again. You may be upset that he is gone, but you only knew him for a few weeks, and then you were so convinced that he was a traitor!" I was shaking in anger, and fresh tears started to stream down my face. "Demyx and I knew him a whole lot longer. We practically grew up together. I just can't believe that he is gone."

"Reya..." I looked over to see Demyx staring solemnly at me. "I can't believe it either, but just getting upset over it isn't gonna do anything." He was right. I hated to admit it, but Demyx was right. I saw Sora and the others nod in agreement out of the corner of my eye. I sniffled a little and I too nodded my head, and we soon made our way to The World That Never Was.


	22. Battle Royal!

**REYA'S POV**

We walked through the dark streets of the lifeless world. It had that feeling of non existence. It was almost as if the world itself were debating on whether there was any true purpose in it being there.

We had minimal interference with the Heartless or Nobodies. I soon stopped in front of a large building. It towered over everything, and several memories flooded back to me.

**FLASKBACKS**

_**"What's up Demyx?" I asked as I brought my focus away from the blank sky.**_

_**"Oh, nothing." he replied. "I just wanna see if you're okay." I just smiled at him and nodded. His already large grin grew twice in size. "GREAT!" he practically yelled. I sort of jumped back, but my smile didn't falter. Being around Demyx always made me feel happy. Well, that's what I liked to believe. I am a Nobody, a being with no heart, so I can't feel. All I have are memories of what emotions felt like. Although, I still fee right around him. It was so unexplainable, but he seemed to make me feel like I have a heart.**_

_**"Hey you two lovebirds!" came Axel's annoying voice, and I could only imagine the smirk he had on his face. I turned around to see that not only he, but Roxas too had a smirk playing across their handsome faces.**_

_**"Are you two coming? We were just about to go back to the castle without you!" Roxas said, his face still in a cocky smile.**_

_**"Hey, what was with you earlier? How come you flaked on us?" asked Axel. "Oh, I get it. You were just so flushed by being around me, that you had to leave so you could sort out your thoughts on how much you actually care about me." he said with a smirk. I remained quiet as my quivering hand reached up to my chest. I rested it there for a moment, and then I felt it. It was faint, but it was there. I could feel the steady beat of a heart. It was so strange. Was it because of Kingdom Hearts that this was happening? If so, why was it only happening to me?**_

_**"So, that means you can love and all that good fru fru stuff, right?" I broke away from Demyx to face him, and I nodded. His face had the biggest smirk, and he walked over to me. "Then you and I can finally be together." The agitated look on Demyx and Roxas' face made me double over in laughter. I couldn't help it. The more I laughed, the more I wanted to keep doing it; it felt good to be able to feel. I felt complete. I finally stopped when I started to feel tears in my eyes, and I looked up at my friends with a happy smile.**_

_**"Things are gonna change now, aren't they?" I asked, but I already knew the answer. Things could never be the same.**_

_**"SHUT UP!" I screamed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! EVER SINCE I TOLD YOU ABOUT ME GAINING A HEART, YOU'VE BEEN TREATING ME DIFFERENTLY! YOU TREAT ME LIKE A MONSTER! AREN'T I THE SAME PERSON? AREN'T I STILL THE SAME NAMIE?" Tears were now spilling down from my narrowed eyes, and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I turned back to the edge of the tower and just jumped. I landed gracefully on my feet and ran all the way back to the castle.**_

_**"Axel, what's up?" I asked cheerfully, but I soon stopped when he looked up at you with watery eyes. I quickly went over and stood beside him with a hand on his cold back.**_

_**"Roxas... not happy... he...gone." he panted, and the world around me seemed to freeze.**_

_**"I don't know who you are," he began. "but, I'm gonna put a stop to your evil!" A certain flare in his eyes made me stop dead. It was just like Roxas. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around the boy in a tight embrace. "Hey, what are you doing? You're not supposed to hug me! We're enemies!" he kept screaming, but it only made me hold on tighter. **_

_**"Roxas." I whispered, and Sora stopped thrashing. I let go of him so I could get a better look at him. He really did look a lot like my old friend. Tears started to form in my eyes, and I fell to my knees. The three travelers turned to talk amongst themselves.**_

**_"You were a very powerful nobody. Now you're human like us." Yuffie chimed. "Yeah, but there is this strange feeling I get from this place. I feel like I've been here before. If you don't mind, I would like to stay here so I could find out more about this feeling inside." I asked. I was a little scared of the answer, but when Yuffie and Sora both smiled and said yes, I could feel the happiness well up inside of me._**

"_**Demyx, what's wrong?" I asked in an innocent voice, but Demyx just got up and went to get his cloak that was carelessly thrown to the floor. "Demyx, answer me! What's wrong?" I asked with more force. He just froze and turned towards me. Tears were stinging her aquamarine eyes.**_

_**"I'm sorry." he said again. "It wouldn't be right. I don't want to hurt you." He then grabbed his cloak, formed a dark portal, and left. I couldn't understand it all. I was still letting it all sink in.**_

_**"Damn it all." I cursed to myself. "Why does he have to be a damn Nobody? Why does my heart have to ache so much?" Tears started to fall from my sad eyes. I pulled my clothes back on and crawled into bed where I cried myself to sleep.**_

_**"I don't care about that! I don't care that you're a Nobody! So am I!" I continued to yell, but I had said the wrong thing, and by the time I realized it, it was too late. His face was contorted into an empty anger. **_

_**"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU ARENT A NOBODY ANY MORE! YOU CAN FEEL REAL EMOTIONS! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SUFFER LIKE WE DO! SO STOP IT! STOP CARING ABOUT ME! IT CAN'T HAPPEN!!" **_

_**"Wow. You must really care about this guy, but it sounds like he just doesn't want you to get hurt. I mean, I don't really understand what a Nobody goes through, but I know that they can't really be with someone who has a heart. It wouldn't be right because their emotions wouldn't be real." As I listened to his sad words, tears began to spill down my face, and before you knew it, I threw myself onto Sora in a deep embrace. The wind picked up again, but this time no sent of the ocean met my waiting nose.**_

_**"It's really pretty out tonight." he said. I smiled at him and nodded my head. The two of us stayed quiet, and I felt a little weird. Things had become so tense between the two of us, and here we were staring up at the stars as if nothing happened. The wind began to pick up, and Demyx's oceanic scent met my nose. How I missed that scent. It sent shivers down my spine. I felt a little heavier, and I noticed that Demyx placed his jacket on me. I smiled and sat on the wood floor of the balcony, and Demyx did the same. I continued to stay silent, but the awkwardness had left, and I was soon leaning into him. I must have fallen asleep, but I felt myself being picked up and carried over to the bed. Demyx set me down gently and hopped in himself. He gave me a swift kiss on my lips and wrapped his arm around me, and the two of us slept like that throughout the night.**_

_**"Why?" I whispered. He seemed to think about it for a while, but then he sighed and said, "Because I want to be the one to make you happy. I want to be the cause of that pretty smile, and I want to be with you. When ever I'm near you, there is one certain feeling that really comes out, and I know that it's only a memory, but it feels so real. You make me feel like I have a heart." With that said, he pulled me into another kiss which I happily accepted and deepened. The two of us spent a steamy and lust filled night alone together,**_

_**"No." I whispered, and Xigbar laughed again. The sensation of falling through nothingness engulfed me and I was taken back to the very place I tried to escape. My old superior was standing in front of me. **_

_**"Welcome back...traitor."**_

_**"Why bother calling out to him. He can't hear you. Besides, it's not like he would actually feel anything for you. He has no heart. You were the same way once. What makes you think that he will actually care just because you tell him that you love him?" My face grew warm, and I knew that he found out. More pain erupted in my chest. My entire body felt like an empty shell again and I knew that the worst was happening. Organization XIII was making me into a Dusk...and then, they would have me fight against Sora to my death. I tried to break free, but there was nothing I could do. There was nothing. My memories of Demyx, Axel, Roxas, and even Sora and the Restoration Committee seemed to be flooding out of me. My body became numb as my transformation into a lesser Nobody began. Soon the only warmth that was left in me escaped through my pores, and I was sprawled on the floor in a heap of silver flesh. My slinky body of a Dusk lay limply as if it had paid a visit to death. The members of the cursed Organization XIII circled around my limp form and weapons formed in their hands. I lifted your head ever so slightly to see my old companions standing over me. They began to lash at me causing the silver life essence from inside me to spill out in clouds of vapor. (Like in the game when Sora hits them with the Keyblade) For what seemed like and eternity, they continued to pound their metallic weapons into me until a familiar voice rang out.**_

_**I could see a light. It was really bright and warm. There was a voice sounding everywhere, and it was calling to me.**_

_**Reya…**_

_**Reya…**_

_**Reya…**_

_**The sound of the voice stayed in tune to the musical beating of my heart. The light seemed so inviting. I wanted to reach out to it, but my entire body felt numb with the emanating heat.**_

**END FLASHBACKS**

"Memory skyscraper." I said aloud, and Demyx came up from behind me.

"It brings back a lot of memories, doesn't it?" he asked me, and I nodded my head and looked over at him.

"Yeah, some good…and some bad…really bad." I said, and I felt a solitary tear slide down my cheek only to be wiped up by the sandy blonde next to me.

"C'mon you guys! We have to defeat the organization!" Sora yelled, and Demyx and I snapped back to our senses. We nodded our heads and followed the duck-dog-boy trio. Throughout the dark 'world', it was surprising to see that there were hardly any Heartless. Even when we all cautiously approached the castle, not a single Nobody came to assault.

"Things are way too quiet." I whispered to Demyx.

"Yeah." He whispered back. I couldn't help but think that the whole thing was a trap. My body shivered a little, and soon, we made it to an arena. Saix was above us all on a sort of alter.

"Saix, you bastard! I'm gonna tear you to shreds!" Demyx and I yelled, and the silver haired organization member chuckled at us.

"Such vigor…such spirit. It's a shame that such energy couldn't be swayed towards the hands of the Organization." Saix mused with a sick smile on his face. In a wave of his hand, there were two dark portals that appeared before us, and Demyx and I were transported to different places.

**DEMYX'S POV**

I felt myself being pulled through the vast emptiness, and no matter how hard I tried to escape the icy grip darkness had on me, I couldn't. A muffled scream managed to slip through my tightly closed lips as I continued on through the dark path to my unknown destination. After a while, I fell in a heap on the floor. Around me was pitch black except for a light that descended down on me. I could hear footsteps drawing closer, and soon the familiar fiery red hair of a certain someone came into view.

"Axel…" I whispered, and the man before me smirked before bringing his weapons down on me.

**REYA'S POV**

I thrashed my body around as I tried to break free of the sub-zero shadows. Scream after scream erupted from my mouth, and I tried so desperately to make myself heard. My body soon made a soft thud as it collided with the floor.

"Where…am I?" I asked myself, and I suddenly felt a cold hand connect with my cheek. I looked up to see my attacker, and I couldn't believe who I saw. I saw **_myself._**

**SORA'S POV**

I was now fighting this weird old looking guy. His guns were blazing at us, and I tried so hard to keep away from his homing lasers as Donald continuously used the Cure spell on us and Goofy tried attacking the man. Unfortunately, he kept disappearing and reappearing around and walking upside down. What were we going to do? And were did Reya and Demyx go? All I knew now was that this was gonna be one hell of a battle.


	23. Be careful Sora

**SORA'S POV**

I swung my Keyblade back and forth hoping that it would meet its target. Xigbar kept teleporting all over the place, and it was hard to get in a good shot. Donald and Goofy were both knocked out in the corner of the ever-changing arena. I knew that they had done their best, but I just wished that they could have been conscious a little longer so they could help me.

"Gotcha now!" The half-blinded Nobody proclaimed as we both disappeared to a small square of tile. Xigbar rose above me and started to shoot homing lasers from all directions, and I started to frantically dart around in the small space. I soon found myself running in circles until the blinding white light brought me back to the more maneuverable field.

"HA! Looks like you haven't gotten me yet!" I said triumphantly, and I was shot with a laser in my moment of cockiness.

"Sorry _traitor_, but you're out of luck." Xigbar snarled as he hung upside down from thin air right above me. I was on the ground trying so desperately searching for an answer. I had only enough magic in me to bring back just half of my stamina, and I knew Xigbar was on his last legs. But, would a hit from the Keyblade be enough to put an end to this rouge guns man? I had no other choice but to choose this reckless path and hope for the best.

"Cure!" I yelled, and the warmth of the spell engulfed me, and I felt a little more energized.

"A stupid cure spell won't be enough to keep you in the game Roxas!" Xigbar yelled at me, and I let my anger consume me.

"My name isn't Roxas." I growled. "I…am…SORA!!!!" I yelled before plunging my weapon into the Nobody's 'heart'. His body started to wither away into nothingness, and for some odd reason, a smirk cross his face.

"Well, then Sora, I guess you'll never know." The old Nobody said, and a look of puzzlement crossed my face.

"What are you going on about?" I yelled, but Xigbar just looked a me with that same ridiculous smirk.

"Heh…" he said before fading away to darkness. What did he mean by that?

**DEMYX'S POV**

The clone of my best friend kept attacking relentlessly, and I couldn't get in a clear shot. My water clones were disappearing in clouds of vapor. I knew that this wasn't the real Axel, but still, something inside me wouldn't let me fight him. I just couldn't fight him when he wore the visage of my dead best friend.

"What's the matter Demyx?" the imposter taunted. "I always knew you weren't a good fighter, but still, you have to make it somewhat entertaining for me!" He let his fire rain down on me, and I knew he was right, I used to always complain about the organization sending out the wrong guy, and how weak I was. But still, Axel never was like this. He had always helped me. He was the first person out that entire organization to help me. He was the one who made me who I am now. He was and still is my best friend, and I won't let him down.

"Axel…THIS IS FOR YOU!" I created a large mass of water clones, and with the sudden burst of energy I had, my clones were surprisingly stronger than usual. They transformed from being my watery image to large musical notes that pummeled the Axel look-alike.

"Now that's more like it!!!" Axel's clone yelled. "But that won't be enough to stop me! Time to pull out all the stops!" The area started to heat up, and I knew immediately what he was about to do.

"That's suicide! You'll end up dieing too!" I yelled out.

"As long as I can drag a traitor like you with me, I don't give a damn if I go." And with that, the clone put his whole 'being' into the attack just like my best friend had done when he saved us. I tried to muster all of my strength to create a dome of water, and it worked…for a little while. The water around me started to boil, and I could feel myself starting to perspire. The heat was so intense, and the light was so bright. I could see it all through my tightly closed eyes, and I started to scream. Another voice sounded with mine, and without my consent, my arms started to guide my water towards the duplicate. I felt so strange, and then I knew. My friend Axel, the real Axel, was helping me.

"DIE!" I yelled just as the boiling water crashed down on the fake, and he started to fizzle away in a sort of steaming vapor. It was over. The area got dark and cool, and I found myself in a strange area. It looked so much like a graveyard, but instead of names, there were pictures. I saw that other than mine, Saix's, Luxord's, and the superior's headstones, there was one other that shone a vibrant blue.

"Roxas."

**REYA'S POV**

I fought so hard, and my body ached so badly, but my mirror image wouldn't give up. She kept on pounding the living daylights out of me. She threw me to the ground and I didn't feel like getting up this time.

"Pathetic." My double said as she kneeled beside me. "You can't expect to beat me. I am you. I know everything about you. I know your pain, your suffering, and I know your pathetic attempts at trying to hurt me." She picked me up by my hair and made me face her. "You cannot defeat me." She said again, and I growled a little. Her hand connected with my cheek, and the stinging felt almost unbearable.

"Shut up." I said softly. My clone gave me an amused look.

"Shut up? Did you just tell me to 'shut up'?" She asked me with mock surprise. I smirked a little, and decided to repeat myself.

"Shut up." I said again. "Or I'll make you by sending you to hell!" I mustered as much of my strength and stamina to summon my scythe, and the hollow laughter of my mirror image rang through the desolate arena.

"Do you really think that that stupid scythe can help you now? I have the same thing!" she said as she summoned her own weapon. "There's just one little difference. MINE'S STRONGER!" The clone then started to swing at me, and all I could do was block and defend myself. She moved with the fluid movements of water, and struck like fire. Memories of Demyx and Axel flooded my mind, and tears began to fall. "Aw, what's the matter? Are you upset that I helped destroy everything that you care about?!" My clone asked in mock concern.

"Shut up you bitch!" I screamed and sliced at my opponent one last time, and with all the hatred and anger I felt towards her and Xemnas, I managed to cut through her scythe and her body.

"How is this possible?" she whispered. "How was I defeated?" Her body exploded in a burst of darkness, and I soon found myself in a room I knew as the Proof of Existence.

**DEMYX'S POV**

I saw Reya staring bewilderedly at the headstones in disbelief. Her body was scathed and scratched, and soon she collapsed form exhaustion.

"Reya!" I exclaimed as I ran to her. Her body fell limp into my arms. "Reya…" I whispered.

"Demyx." She whispered back. A faint smile was on her face, and she started to lean in closer. My cheeks started to warm up, and I too leaned in closer anticipating the feel of her warm lips against mine.

"HEY! Can you guys find another room to make out in?!?!" came the voice of a certain brunette that I was going to throttle.

"Do you think I can have one moment of privacy please?!?!" I yelled, and the spiky haired brunette gave me a sly grin.

"You already had your time when you screwed Reya at Yuffie's house." He said, and the heat in mine and Reya's cheeks rose.

"How did you find out?!" she asked Sora, and he started to laugh a bit.

"Yuffie overheard you guys going at it. She said that the way you two were moaning, she was surprised the whole town didn't wake up!" The two of us both blushed, and Reya buried her face into the crook of my neck, which made me blush even MORE. Silence overtook us, and we all started to stare at the glowing blue headstones of the remaining members of Organization XIII.

"Well, it's now or never." I said while trying to get up. A hand on my shoulder pushed me back down.

"You can't. You and Reya are still hurt from your battles. Just take these potions, and let us handle those other losers!" Sora said with confidence. I nodded my head in defeat, and the brunette flashed me a cheesy grin before going through the first headstone.

"Be careful Sora."


	24. Kairi, Riku and Kingdom Hearts oh my!

**SORA'S POV**

"Stupid hammer…stupid lunar power…stupid Saix." I grumbled as I walked towards the exit. Reya and Demyx were probably tired of waiting for us.

"Sora, who are your other friends?" asked the red-head beside me. Her amethyst eyes shone with a curious sparkle.

"Yeah Sora, I'm curious about these people too." Came a deeper voice. An older guy came from behind Donald and Goofy to talk to me. His shoulder length silver hair fell around his face and covered his sky blue eyes. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips.

"Don't worry you guys." I said. "You'll love them."

**REYA'S POV**

'_Roxas, where are you?'_ I thought to myself. _'Are you really still alive?'_

"Reya." Demyx said, his voice echoing throughout the room. "Are you okay? You're really quiet." A ghost of a smile found its way across my face.

"Yeah. It's just that-"

"We're back!" came the voice of the famous Keyblade wielder.

"Sora, are those the friends you were talking about?" came a somewhat familiar voice. It sounded so much like…

"NAMINE!" Demyx yelled as he tackled a young girl with auburn hair. His arms wrapped around the girl in a tight embrace, and her light purple eyes seemed to pop out of her head.

"Demyx! Leave Kairi alone!" Sora yelled as he tried to pull the sandy blonde off. "Riku! Help me!" A taller boy with silvery hair came and tried to peel Demyx off the girl named Kairi.

"But Sora!" Demyx whined childishly. "I wanna say hi to Namine!"

"Her name is Kairi!" said the boy I figured was called Riku. "Now get off of her!" I carefully walked up behind him and blew in Demyx's ear. He fell back into my arms causing the two younger boys to fall over.

"Sorry about that." I said to Kairi. "It's just that we haven't seen our friend Namine in so long." Kairi smiled at me.

"It's okay. I haven't seen Sora in forever, so I know the feeling." We started giggling a bit before silence came between us.

"So…my name is Reya." I said nervously. "And the knuckle head who glomped you is Demyx."

"Wow, you have such a pretty name!" Kairi said sweetly. "And your boyfriend seems nice." At the mention of Demyx being my 'boyfriend', my cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson, and Kairi laughed a bit more.

"So what about that silvery haired guy? Who's he?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, that's Riku. He grew up with Sora and me on Destiny Island."

"Wow, you must have been devastated."

"Yeah."

Silence came among us again as Kairi and I stared at each other knowingly.

"Hey! Reya! Kairi! Let's go!" Sora began to tap his foot impatiently, and I felt my eyes narrow into a glare.

"We're coming dammit!" I yelled at the young brunette, and Kairi and I started to walk towards them. As I walked over, a blue glow caught my attention from the corner of my eye.

_Roxas…_

"Um, Sora…there's something I want to talk to you about." I said, and the fifteen-year-old turned to me.

"Yeah, Reya? What is it?" He asked. His face was contorted into a child-like happiness. His eyes shone brilliantly, and his energetic smile seemed to be more thrilled. Tears begged to pour from my eyes, but I held back.

'_I can't tell him.'_ I thought. _'Just not yet.'_

"I was just wondering if you could help me and Demyx find a place to stay after all of this." I said, and the boy nodded his head.

"Sure. Leon and the others probably wouldn't mind if you stayed in Radiant Garden." I smiled a little at him, and then we all started to make our way to the Altar of Naught.

**XEMNAS'S POV**

I waited patiently as my former accomplice and his companions made their way closer to my threshold. I looked up at my Kingdom Hearts.

"After the slight inconvenience is taken care of, nothing will disturb us again my Kingdom Hearts." I said to the pale moon in the sky. Its heart shape seemed to mock me, yet I refrained from screaming. "Soon I too will have a heart, and all the rage and anger held inside will be released on those who tried to hold me back. That fool Ansem is no longer here to stop me. I will succeed."

The sound of footsteps resonated through the sky as Sora came running up to the top of the altar. The two traitors and their companions were close behind.

"Xemnas!" The Melodious Nocturne said as if he were cursing a dumb dog.

"So good to see that you have come back Demyx. I was getting lonely." I said with an uninterested tone. He made a slight growling noise from inside his throat, and I chuckled to myself. "Do you plan to fight me?"

"Yeah! And we're gonna win!" said the familiar voice of my old female accomplice.

"Ah, you too Namie?" I asked using her old facade. Her face contorted into a true rage. It wasn't the empty one that I was so used to. "Yes, that rage. That pure emotion." I whispered as my arms extended to the heavens.

"What are you going on about?" the Keyblade master yelled to me, and I merely smirked at his ignorance.

"All this rage, this hatred…this beautiful hatred. I will take it and use it to make my own heart. I will become…eternal."

"NO!"

I looked over to see 'Namie' staring at me with a burning hatred in her gaze.

"I won't let you do this! Besides…there is more to a heart than what you think." Her gaze fell to the Melodious Nocturne, and a scowl was placed on my face. Surely she didn't mean that retched emotion called love. If one could truly be powerful, then they must succumb to the power of darkness and rage in their heart.

**REYA'S POV**

Xemnas began to rise upwards towards the center of the sky. It had been so long since I stared out at the black abyss, and I was expecting that same emptiness. However, much to my surprise, the Kingdom Hearts that my old superior had talked so much about was the moon.

"Xemnas, this is for you!" Sora yelled as he directed his Keyblade towards the Nobody leader. A light emitted from the metal weapon striking Xemnas in the chest. He fell towards the ground as the light continued to the moon. Small lost hearts began to cascade from the sky, and I was so mesmerized. A warm hand brushed against my shoulder, and I looked to see Demyx pointing at something straight ahead. Two large doors stood out over the ledge with a translucent path leading to them.

Kingdom Hearts.


	25. Finale Battle

**REYA'S POV**

I looked at the doors with a lost expression. Behind those metal partisans was Xemnas. He was waiting.

"Well then...what are you going to do?" said a mysterious high-pitched voice. Sora, Donald and Goofy all turned around only to straighten up into a salute.

"Your Majesty!" they said in unison before bowing before the being. Demyx, Kairi, Riku and I all turned around to see a small...mouse?

"King Mickey, what should we do? Xemnas is just beyond those doors! We need your help to beat him!" Sora said to the mouse, but before he could say anything, I intervened.

"Your Majesty." I said while kneeling before the royal. "Please, I know you have been to Radiant Garden and heard the rumors about me." The king gave me a warm smile.

"Don't worry Reya. I already heard about how Leon accused you of being a traitor. I've already cleared everything up." I smiled at the royal and stood up.

"Okay Sora. Let's go!" I said, but Demyx grabbed my hand.

"I'm coming with you." he said sternly. "I don't want to lose you."

"But Demyx, who's gonna stay with Riku and Kairi?"

"Hey! We're coming with too!" Kairi said with a serious face.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be fun if Sora got all the glory." Riku said with a sort of half smile.

"Well then, I guess it's settled. We're all going." King Mickey said with his Keyblade at the ready. Sora and Riku had theirs, and a bright light emitted from them unlocking the large double doors.

"Get ready Xemnas." Sora said, and we all went charging through the door.

"Wow...our world sure has been distorted." Demyx said in a shaky voice. Suddenly, a large quake hit the ground causing Demyx, Kairi, Donald, goofy and the king to get lost on the other side of the door.

"Demyx!" I yelled as the sound of metal on metal trapped us in this realm.

"Don't look back now! We need your help!" Riku said to me. We then made our way to the castle. Things that looked like large solar cannons were perched on each side of the now living castle.

"You guys take care of those!" I said while pointing to the weaponry. "I'll go after Xemnas."

"Reya be careful!" Sora called to me and I gave him on of his own cheesy grins before going on ahead.

**FF TO BARRIER**

I had made it to the barrier that was keeping me from Xemnas. I tried to summon my scythe, but for some strange reason, I couldn't.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself, and as if to answer me, a Keyblade formed in my hand. The cool metal was not exactly silver, but a smoky black. Blood red designs spiraled up the shaft like ivy, and instead of a key at the end, it was a blade like the ones on my scythe. A smirk curled my lips, and soon I was tearing at the barrier with my new weapon. After about the tenth swing, the barrier broke. "Wow." I whispered to myself. "This is one tough cookie." I continued on without any sign of Sora or Riku.

_'Where are you guys?'_ I thought to myself. _'I need you!'_ Soon I came across a rather disturbing room. All the weapons of the fallen Organization members were perched on the walls. Even Axel's chakrams were set near Xaldin's spears. In the middle of everything was a throne, and in it was a withered old 'being'. He held an object that made my eyes widen in fear.

"An interesting instrument a sitar is. I wonder how the Melodious Nocturne was able to utilize this as a weapon." the thing said in his raspy voice as he began to gently pluck at the strings. Tears began to sting my eyes.

_'He can't be dead. He just can't be!'_

"Why is that you are crying my dear?" the old man asked me in a sickeningly fake concerned voice.

"Stop it!" I yelled. "Just stop it please!"

"Am I hurting you? Do you hate me now?"

"What have you done to Demyx?!"

"Let the hate consume you. Let it control you."

I couldn't take it anymore; I took my Keyblade and charged at the withered old Nobody. He set the sitar down beside him, and he grabbed his own weapon. I was struck and sent flying backwards. I looked up at him from the ground and saw that he wielded a large halberd. I could feel blood starting to trickle down from the back of my head, but I didn't care. I went charging forward again. Expecting to feel his halberd again, I put up my arms in defense, but instead I was shocked by a large barrier that propelled me backwards. It felt like little jolts of electricity were coursing through my veins, but I couldn't let it get too me. I shakily got to my feet and readied my Keyblade.

"You cannot defeat me." the old Nobody said in the haunting voice of my old superior. Tears were falling from my scratched face and stinging at the cuts, but I charged at the Nobody again.

"DIE!!!" I yelled, but I was soon hit with the halberd again.

_'So this is it.'_ I thought as I sailed through the air in what felt like slow motion. _'I can't go any_ _further. I'm sorry Sora. I let you down. Please forgive me...and I'm sorry Demyx...I love you...' _My eyelids started feeling heavy, and darkness seeped into my mind. I was loosing consciousness.

"Reya!" said a voice that sounded so distant. I barely felt my body hit the floor, and soon a strange warm tingling sensation started to lick at my insides. "Riku, make sure she drinks all of that potion." I barely heard it, but it sounded so familiar.

Sora...

"Don't worry, Reya. I got you."

Riku...

My eyes started to flutter open, and the blank white arena made me cringe.

"Good to see your alive." Riku said as I looked up into his cerulean eyes. "Sora got to you just in time." I smiled weakly, and got to my feet. I was no longer shaking, but I was feeling stronger. I gripped my Keyblade tightly and glared at the Nobody. He was the 'heart' of this world. The heart to The World That Never Was... was this old Nobody.

"Sora! Be careful!" I yelled to the brunette just as he was propelled by the lethal halberd.

"Sora!" Riku yelled as he went to the aid of his friend. I was now lift in front of the withering old non being. Small vines of thorned ivy were emitting from my Keyblade, and it was much like the ones several other Nobodies used. It's just that they were blood red. For a small moment in time, the Nobody looks almost shocked and maybe even a little sacred. I positioned my weapon out in front of me and let the deadly vines attack my enemy. Light erupted on impact and soon, we heard his agonized screams. Light filled the area, and we were back with our friends again.

"Reya!" Demyx called to me, and he ran up and gave me a quick peck on the lips. Relief rushed through me as Demyx's warm arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Well it's good to see you all safe and sound." King Mickey said to Sora, Riku and me. "Now, let's get out of here."

"I'll open a path." Riku said as he extended his palm, but nothing happened. "Huh?"

"You don't belong in the dark realm anymore Riku." King Mickey said to the silver haired teen. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone.

_'Namine?'_ I thought as the blonde Nobody opened a dark portal and disappeared.

"Who did that?" Goofy asked, and suddenly a yellow dog came out of nowhere and started circling the king. They then disappeared into the darkness with Donald and Goofy following soon after. Kairi walked over towards the dark portal, and so did Sora, Demyx and I. Riku stayed a behind us. Sora stood next to Kairi, and soon Namine appeared again.

"Thank you...Namine." Kairi said, and my old friend smiled at her other.

"Sure." Namine then turned to Sora. "See? We meet again, like we promised."

"Huh?" Sora asked. His face had confusion etched all over it.

"You said we'd meet again," said that familiar voice, and tears started to tug at my eyes. "but when we did, we might not recognize each other." Roxas stepped out of Sora, and a small gasp escaped my lips.

"I did, didn't I?" Namine asked with a slight giggle.

"But I knew you." Roxas continued.

"Hm...it's strange."

"I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me, and you see yourself the way I remember you."

"I always thought Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness..."

"Yeah, but you and I didn't. We got to meet our original selves."

"That means, we can be together again."

"Right." Roxas nodded as he stepped over to Namine's side. "Anytime Sora and Kairi are together."

"We'll be together everyday." Kairi said while turning to the brunette. "Right, Sora?"

"Uh, right." Sora stammered. Roxas and Namine then turned to me and Demyx.

"You know, I always thought you two would end up together." Roxas said with a slight chuckle. My wet face grew warm with a blush, and Demyx also felt his cheeks light up.

"Aw, c'mon Roxas! Cut it out." he said, and Namine giggled a little.

"We'll meet again. I promise." She said, and soon, she faded into Kairi.

"Look sharp!" Roxas joked, as the Keyblade wielder brought his attention back to his Nobody, and soon Roxas was back with Sora. Sora seemed to be a little confused, but Riku reassured him.

"Don't worry. You're all still you." he said with a smile before turning to Kairi. She was now over by the dark portal.

"Let's go home!" she said, and we all started to walk over to her when the castle began to shake. "Sora! Riku!" she cried out as the dark portal disappeared into the air. Two hover gliders appeared next to the tower as it tilted, and the four of us jumped on them. The castle had taken the flying form of some sort of phoenix. Missiles were being launched from Sora and me. Soon, the flying mass of white metal had been grounded, and we all found ourselves by the old withered Nobody. I was about to summon my Keyblade and go charging towards the enemy, but I felt invisible ropes restricting me and someone else.

"Reya, what's going on?"

"Hell if I know Demyx. I guess they just want to fight Sora and Rik-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence, because I blacked out.

**SORA'S POV**

Reya and Demyx were out of commission, so that just left me and Riku. Riku was already using dark beams, shields and his Keyblade to fight this creep. Suddenly, our enemy swung his halberd and sent Riku flying.

"Okay, THAT'S IT!" I yelled and started to relentlessly attack.

**FF TO XEMNAS**

"So, you finally came." the Nobody said to Riku and me, and I gripped my Keyblade even tighter. He let a ghost of a smile cross his face. He went into a monotone rant about wanting to be eternal, and that's when Riku spoke up.

"You're right. Darkness is eternal. Light probably goes on forever too." He said, and I found my voice.

"But guess what Xemnas!" I yelled. "That doesn't mean you're eternal!" The Nobody superior just smirked at us, and Riku and I got ready for our last battle.


	26. Aftermath

**SORA'S POV**

Blood was dripping down my face, and I knew Riku was getting tired. Reya and Demyx were no where in site, and Xemnas was just about to release his last attack...his most deadly attack. Laser beams surrounded Riku and me, but they remained set in place. It was almost as if they were taunting us, begging us to move so they could shoot through us.

"Are you ready Sora?" Riku asked me as his back touched mine.

"Yeah." I said, the grip on my Keyblade getting tighter. "Let's do it." As soon as the words left my lips, the lethal beams of light came plummeting towards us, and the two of us started to reflect it all. Faster and faster they came at us, and the sweat just kept mingling with my blood as it dripped off my chin. The lasers kept coming at such speed, that it was getting harder and harder to tell where they were coming from.

"Sora!" Riku called to amidst the chaos. "Get ready!"

"Right!" I yelled back just as the last few lasers came at us. "One!"

"Two!"

"THREE!" We yelled together, and we both jumped up and slashed at Xemnas on last time with our Keyblades. He started to fade away, but the look on his face I will never forget. The look of pure hatred. It was almost as if he had finally gotten the heart he had wanted for so long.

"We did it!" I said happily.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Riku said worriedly as several Dusks started to surround us. We got ready to drag out tired bodies out there and fight, but a bright light filled the area, and soon the Dusks were gone. I collapsed on the floor, but Riku grabbed my shoulder. "Sora, look." he said, and out in the distance were Reya and Demyx.

**REYA'S POV**

I was so tired. I couldn't move. All I wanted was for it all to end. I tried to say something, but no sound escaped my lips. Darkness. That's all I could see. That's all I could feel. Darkness. Suddenly, I saw something. A figure, and it was beckoning me closer. Without realizing what I was doing, I got up and started to walk towards it. I started to pick up my pace as I kept running towards the figure. I could tell it was a male, but who was he? Just then, as if answering my mental question, the man spoke.

"Reya." he said in a hushed tone that was so familiar. With the last amount of strength I could muster, I ran into his arms and gave him a warm embrace.

"Demyx."

**SORA'S POV**

I watched a little while longer until Reya and Demyx just disappeared completely.

"WAIT!" I yelled out loud, but the sound of Riku collapsing beside tore my attention to him.

"Sora..." he said in a tired voice. "I can't..."

"Don't say another word!" I interrupted. "It's not over. It's just not."

I carefully picked up my best friend so that we were both in a standing position.

"How can you say that?" he asked. "Even if we could go on...look where we are."

"Aw c'mon Riku. You've been hangin' out in darkness too long." I said to my friend as I pulled him a little more. "You gotta try and think positive." I flashed him one of my goofy grins, and he gave a slight smile in return. There was a small moment of silence where me and Riku just stared at each other. Then, Riku spoke up.

"Sora...you lead."

"Got it." I said, and we both went off into the distance. We had a good long talk too.

"You know...I always thought I was better at stuff that you." he said.

"Really?" I said in an amused tone.

"Are you mad?"

"No. I kinda always thought you were better at everything too." More silence came between us as I smile down at Riku. It was true, I really did think he was better. "Riku--look." I said abruptly, and my best friend looked ahead with me. "What's that light?" We kept on walking until we found ourselves at this strange place. It was a desolate and dark world. The ocean current kept playing with the shore, and it reminded me of my home on the islands.

"End of the road." Riku said suddenly.

"Yep." Out in the distance past the water, there were large structures that dipped in and out of the dark liquid. A hazy moonlight filtered to the land.

"Put me down. I can walk." I let go of Riku, and we both went to sit by the shore. Out of nowhere I spoke.

"Ya know, maybe the darkness has gotten to me too."

"This world is perfect for me." Riku said while ignoring what I said. "If this is what the world really is...just this, then maybe I should fade back into darkness."

"Riku..."

"If the world is made of light and darkness..." Riku continued. "we'll be the darkness." I smiled slightly at him.

"Yeah. The other side...the realm of light it safe now." I said somewhat sadly. "Kairi, the king and the others are there."

"That's what I mean." The rift of silence wedged its way between us again, and I couldn't find the words to say.

"Hey, Sora..." Riku said abruptly causing me to look over at him. "What I said back there...about thinking that I was better at stuff than you...to tell you the truth, Sora...I was jealous of you."

"What for?"

"I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart."

"Yeah well, I've got my share of problems too."

"Like what?"

"Like...wanting to be like you."

"Well, there is one advantage to being me..." Riku said with a slight smirk. "something you could never imitate."

"Really?" I asked now turning my body to face Riku. His lips still held that same smirk. "What's that"

"Having you for a friend." I smiled a little and leaned back again.

"Then I guess...I'm okay the way I am." I started to smile a bit. "I've got something you could never imitate too." We stayed quiet for a while longer, basking in the darkness and enjoying the company of our best friends. After a while, I heard Riku moving. The sound of a cork being pulled out of a bottle caught my attention, and I watched as Riku unfurled a letter.

"Sora?" he said to me, and he held out the paper. "I think it's for you." I took the paper from his hand and decided to read out loud what it held inside.

_'Thinking of you where ever you are. We prey for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky. One sky. One destiny._

_- Kairi'_

Just then, a brilliant light started to open up like a doorway out in front of us.

"Light." Riku said.

"The door to light." I finished. I suddenly stood up with Kairi's letter still in my hand and extended my other to Riku. "We'll go together."

"Yeah." he said quietly and allowed me to pull him up. We stared a little while longer as if we were transfixed by the ever shining light. We ran. We ran towards the light, and soon that was all we could see. And soon, we were plummeting downwards. Cold water engulfed me, and my eyes slowly fluttered open. I was under water. I quickly swam to the surface to see a beautiful array of colors in the sky. Did we really make it out of that dark and desolate place?

"Sora! Riku!" came a familiar voice, and when we looked over towards the shore, we saw Kairi waving at us. Unshed tears of happiness glistened in her eyes. Riku and I swam towards the shore and towards Kairi only to be tackled in a hug by our other friends. Donald and Goofy had me on the ground again, and King Mickey ran up to Riku. I looked up at Kairi, and for a split second, I saw that blonde girl...Namine. I felt Roxas too, and I couldn't help but smile.

"W-we're back!" Kairi smiled and gave me her hand.

"You're home." Just then, I felt something else in my heart. It was Reya and Demyx. Where ever they were, I knew they were happy.

**REYA'S POV**

I slowly allowed my eyes to flutter open, I was in a familiar place, but I just couldn't place where.

"Well it's good to see that you're up!" came a hyper voice. I looked up to see the 'great ninja Yuffie' smiling at me. In fact, all of Hollow Bastion's restoration committee. Leon, Cid, Aerith, and even Cloud were all smiling at me.

"What's going on?" I asked, but I was soon tackled to the ground again. Lips were pressed against mine, and my eyes widened in shock to see Demyx on top of me. He broke away and gave me a loving smile.

"We're home." he said, and what felt like all the happiness I had came flooding out into another kiss.


End file.
